


A Child's Destiny

by jordanwinchesterimagines



Series: A Child's Destiny [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Canon Rewrite, Episode Related, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanwinchesterimagines/pseuds/jordanwinchesterimagines
Summary: When Merlin's mother shows up in Camelot in search of protection and aid from Camelot, Merlin is prepared to leave his life in Camelot to protect his friends and family. What he doesn't expect is for Arthur to follow him, and the chain of events that will come their way. When yet another responsibility is thrown on them, how will the prince and his manservant handle a new addition to their destiny? ---- Canon rewrite. I will tag the original episodes that the chapters are based on.





	1. The Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This uses actual dialogue from the show. I do not own Merlin, but just wanted to add what I thought was actually going on in their heads. Following chapters are not this close to the actual show but it's where I've chosen to start.

There were a lot of reasons that Merlin hated Uther Pendragon. He was a tyrant, first of all,not to mention how quick his was to judge and sentence without a second thought. He thought only of his reign as king and less about those actually living in his kingdom. He was power hungry and more often than not it led to poor decisions and lots of blood. He was rude, arrogant, Merlin considered him to be the villain in his personal life story. His very existence defied everything Uther stood for, and living in a constant state of fear and oppression put a…. damper on their relationship. Unfortunately, today was no different than any other in the throne room. 

A traveler seeking refuge and aid from the great kingdom of Camelot, arrived only to find Uther’s quick refusal to send it. What made it worse was the fact that it was his mother that pleaded her case; the outcome even more depressing. Merlin had been shocked and furious when his mother had shown up in the lower town the day before, a bluish black hue just under her eye. He only had to mention it to Arthur briefly before they had an audience with the king, the prince being just as outraged as Merlin had been. He had fought with his father til he was blue in the face, with help from Morgana of course, but none of it had made a difference. Ealdor was in Cenred’s kingdom, and it wasn’t Uther’s problem. So yes, Merlin hated Uther Pendragon, and now he had another reason to add to the list. He was forcing him to say goodbye. That was the only option, right? He couldn’t just send his mother back to his village alone to suffer at Kanen’s hands, which means now he had to tell Arthur he was leaving. The thought alone made his heart break. They had known each other for such a short time in the grand scheme of all that they were supposed to accomplish, and here he was… cutting them off early. He took a deep breath to steady himself as he walked onto the parapet. Arthur was standing with his back facing him as he looked over Camelot. Merlin was used to this sight, often times finding the blonde-haired man leaned against the hard stone, deep in thought. He didn’t always know what he was thinking, but he suspected that today Arthur was sulking like he was. 

“I’m sorry.”He heard Arthur apologize, as he moved to stand next to him and look out over the town. “If it were up to me we would be on our way now.”

“You tried... Thank you for getting an audience with a king.” Arthur shook his head. 

“I wish that Camelot could help everyone, regardless of how far away they lived.” 

“I’m going back to Ealdor.” he blurted out, turning to try and gauge the prince’s reaction. 

“Of course.” Merlin frowned, not sure if Arthur was understanding him fully. He tried again. 

“It’s been an honor serving you.” Arthur turned to face him, allowing Merlin to finally meet his gaze. It looked concerned. 

“You’re coming back.” Merlin wasn’t sure if it was a question or a command but it had his heart contracting painfully. 

“She’s my mother. I’ve got to look after her before anyone else.” Even you he thought. He sighed. This was not how it was supposed to be. His destiny was to be here with Arthur, to be at his side but his heart was being torn into two halves. What else was he supposed to do? “You understand?” he asked hopefully. 

“I’d do exactly the same.” Somehow that thought didn’t make it any easier as he had hoped it would, and the underlying tone of hurt in his voice had actually made it worse. “We’ll you’ve been terrible. Really, the worst servent I’ve ever had…” Merlin rolled his eyes, pushing his shoulder playfully against Arthur’s.

“Thank you, sire” Merlin teased, both of them knowing full well that he was not using the title properly. They stood there silent for a moment, two sets of blue eyes searching for something more to say. Merlin had a laundry list of things that he wanted to tell him, but he kept them to himself. If he was leaving, what was the point? He offered a small smile before turning away and trying to escape without getting too emotional. If he had to stare at Arthur for one more second, his heart might have shattered. He wouldn’t be able to handle that. 

“Merlin,” he looked over his shoulder to see Arthur taking a step towards him, pulling him into a familiar hug. They had hugged many times before, after battles and tournament wins, but something about this hug was different. It felt like the end and Merlin lost all reservations and allowed himself to shed a tear when Arthur whispered into his ear. “Good luck. Please take care of yourself.” He nodded silently before extracting himself and rushing back into the castle corridors, not looking back as he ran.  
…. 

“Merlin, those two shouldn’t be here” his mother spoke quietly as she tugged at the wool blanket on her shoulders. “It won’t matter to Kanen that they are women.” He frowned, bringing a gentle hand up to touch her healing bruise. 

“I’m going to make him pay for what he did to you.”

“Promise me you’ll be careful.” she grabbed his arm. “No one can find out about you. If you are going to return to Camelot, no one can know.” He shook his head. 

“They won’t. They never do. Besides, I’m not going back to Camelot.” he confessed, not sure on how she would take this news. 

“Merlin, I don’t think...” 

“I’m staying. You’re my mother and I’m not going to leave you alone anymore.” 

“What did Arthur say?” she asked after a minute had passed. Merlin sighed, his mother was too intuitive for her own good sometimes. 

“He understood.” 

“That must have been hard, for both of you. I know how close the two of you are.” Not as close as I wanted to be Merlin thought to himself. Not knowing how to respond without giving too much away, he settled for leaning over and kissing his mother on the cheek. 

“You should get some rest. We’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Huneth placed a comforting hand on his arm as she stood up from the warm place by the fire. 

“Good night, Merlin. Sleep well.” He watched as she walked a few feet away and settled into her sleeping mat and blankets. She had always known exactly when to comfort him and when to give him space to think, and now that his head and heart were full of thoughts and emotions he couldn’t explain he found himself thankful for their understanding. Not wanting to leave the warmth of the flames, Merlin sank down further onto the ground, resting the back of his head against the log they had been sitting on. The yellow, orange and blue heat danced in front of him and despite this busy and anxious mind, he fell asleep. 

…. 

The sound of rustling branches woke Merlin from his light sleep. The fire had died, taking the light with it and he scanned his surroundings, adjusting his eyes to the darkness of the forest as he felt the ground next to him for his sword. The rustling sound was louder now, and he prepared himself for the fight, raising his sword up and moving away from the sleeping women in their small camp. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, while the sounds of the woods around him amplified. He felt the sharp point of a sword on his back and suddenly everything went silent. 

“I’d ask you for money, but I know you don’t have any.” 

“Arthur!” He cried, turning around nearly cutting the man’s head off with his forgotten sword. Standing before him, Arthur an exasperated look, his hair sticking to his forehead. Hand he been running? 

“Put the sword down, Merlin. You look ridiculous! You nearly sliced my head from my shoulders.” 

“I’m sorry! I just wasn’t expecting you.” He paused. “Why are you so sweaty?” The prince rolled his eyes. 

“Armor isn’t the lightest thing in the planet and I’ve been riding for hours.” he nodded to the sword in Merlin’s hand. “Remind me when we get to Ealdor to show you how to use that thing.” he cocked his head. 

“Ealdor?” 

“Yes, Ealdor. You know sometimes I wonder about your brain.” Arthur mocked, hitting the warlock on the back of the head gently. “So tell me, how many men are we up against?” 

…..  
Merlin couldn’t help but grin as they made their way through the woods towards his village, his horse following along side Arthur’s as always. The ladies had been surprised to find Arthur sitting next to Merlin the next morning eating breakfast, like he had been there all along but they didn’t question it. Merlin didn’t want to admit it, but he had been wondering how they had intended to take Kanen on without the prince’s help and the girls must have felt the same because they were just as glad for to see him. They had gotten an early start, and were now only minutes away from his mother's home with most of the day still ahead of them. Merlin took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the fields and fresh breeze. 

“So this is Ealdor?” the man on the horse beside him asked, skeptically. 

“Yes, this is it.” Merlin replied, suddenly very homesick despite having just arrived. 

“It’s…” 

“Humble” he finished for Arthur, who had been struggling to find a ‘polite’ word. Sure it was not the mighty citadel of Camelot, but to Merlin his village had been everything to him as a child, and it still had laid a claim on his heart. 

“Did you hear that?” His mother spoke up from behind them. The group felt silent, listening closely for the noise that Huneth had heard. After a moment, Merlin heard it, a scream. He was only able to cast a quick glance at Arthur before the prince was charging forward. Merlin chased after him, begging for his own horse to keep up. Riding into the center of the village he could see Arthur already jumping off his horse, drawing his sword from its sheath. The brute of a man that he appeared to be confronting was large and made Arthur look small in comparison. By the time that he caught up the two men were already swinging their swords in battle. Merlin copied his prince’s actions and hopped off of his horse, taking his blade out with just enough time to block an attack from one of Kanen’s men. The man was much stronger than him, and it was not long before he found himself trapped between a door and the blade of a sword. Desperate, he muttered a few secret words, watching as the metal of the man’s weapon glowed with heat. When he dropped the sword, Merlin saw his opportunity and brought the man down with a grunt. Around him, Kanen and the remainder of his men were fleeing, shouting angry promises to return with reinforcements but he was more concerned with finding his mother. After a few heartbeats he spotted Gwen and his mother helping a villager from the ground. He sighed in relief. 

“You still up to the same old magic tricks again? Look, I thought I told you we didn’t want your kind around here.” Merlin huffed at the villager approaching him, stabbing his sword into the ground. He stared in silence for a moment before he could not longer hold himself back. 

“I missed you too, Will.” His friend laughed, bringing him in for a familiar hug. It had been months since he had seen his best friend and even though it was under these circumstances, he was grateful for the opportunity. “How’ve you been?” 

“Not as bad as you, I guess! I hear your skivvying for some prince.” Merlin frowned. 

“No, I wouldn’t say that..” 

“Merlin.” he winced. Arthur, who was standing a few feet away looked uncomfortable, his eyes darting back between the two of them. “Gather the villagers, I need to talk to them.” 

“Yeah, In a minute I’m just talking to..” 

“Merlin!” now all three of them were turning to see a woman walking quickly toward them, causing an all out grin to stick to Merlin’s face. 

“Eleanor!” He jogged towards her, barely aware that he was being followed by his friend and the prince, and threw his arms around her. 

“Careful! You’ll squash this baby right out of me!” Merlin pulled back, looking her over from head to toe. Sure enough, a large bump had taken over her stomach where there once was nothing. He knew it had been awhile since he had been home, surely not this long! “Surprise!” 

“How did this happen? I mean, I know how it happened but why didn’t you tell me?!’ 

“And miss the look on your face when I told you I got married and had a baby? Never.” She teased, hitting his shoulder. 

“Married? Who…?” She scrunched her nose. “MATTHEW?I don’t believe it!” He laughed, knowing full well that his friend had been in love with his cousin since they were children. Someone cleared their throat behind him and Merlin mentally slapped himself in the head. Arthur. 

“Sire, may I introduce, Eleanor. She’s a childhood friend of mine.” Arthur, who he knew was going to kill him later, offered her a small smile in an effort to be polite. “Eleanor, this is Prince Arthur of Camelot.” She curtsied slowly, a mischievous look in her eye. 

“So you’re prince who I have heard so much about? Hmmm.” She paused, her gaze scanning his features. He shifted under her scrutiny. “Merlin, in all of your letters you failed to mention how handsome he is.” Merlin felt his ears turn red, heat rising on his cheeks. Arthur fumbled, almost dropping his sword, any other time he would have thought this was funny but now all he wanted to do was crawl in a pit. 

“Merlin. The villager’s…. Kanen will be going for more men,there isn’t much time. It was nice to meet you, Eleanor.” Merlin nodded as Arthur turned and stalked away. 

“Yes, sire. Right away.” He mumbled, casting a warning look at his friend that was just met with more amusement. He turned to Will who had remained silent throughout the exchange. “I’ll meet you in the morning, the usual spot?” Will nodded, but Merlin didn’t miss the look that his friend gave him. He was going to get an earful from him later. He was in for a long night.  
…

Of course Will would have spoken up against Arthur, Merlin had all but expected it of him knowing his history. But that didn’t stop the tug he felt in his chest when the he accused the prince of being like every other noble they had met in their lives. He hated that Will had dug even deeper into that hole of self-doubt that Arthur had in his head. If his friend knew Arthur the way he did he would not be so quick to make so many judgments. Now as they got ready for bed, Merlin could see that Arthur was dwelling on Will’s words, and he wished that he could resolve the conflict in the prince’s brain. Merlin sighed, plopping down on the mat next to Arthur’s on the floor. 

“Can I get you anything? You didn’t eat much at dinner.” 

“No, thank you.” Arthur replied, failing to keep his melancholy hidden. 

“Well if you are sure…” Merlin threw a thin blanket over his body and lay down with his head next to Arthur’s. Normally they would sleep with their feet by the other’s head but he didn’t care tonight. Arthur gave him a curious glance at the unfamiliar position but said nothing about it, instead he shifted on his side to face him. 

“So your friends are… interesting.” Merlin smiled, thankful that Arthur had began talking instead of sulking. 

“Yes. My childhood was never dull with those three. I still can’t believe Eleanor and Matthew are married and expecting a child.” 

“Did you and Eleanor…. Were you….?” Merlin nearly choked on the smoky air, finding Arthur’s apparent lack of awareness on his preferences comical. They had never truly talked about it before, as Merlin was always dragging Arthur out of his own romantic mishaps and it never came up. It also didn’t help that Merlin was too in love with Arthur to mention anyone else, because there was no one else. 

“No. I’ve never had feelings for her in that way.” he paused, thinking for just a moment before he continued. Might as well bring it up now he thought. “She is not really my type.” They stared at each other a moment, Merlin holding his breath as Arthur processed. 

“Not your type?” 

“No..” there was a few seconds of silence.

“Is William your type?” Arthur asked cautiously. Merlin nodded. 

“Yes, he is...more or less. Is that okay?” The prince frowned. 

“Merlin, it’s a part of who you are. Of course it’s okay.” Merlin felt like a boulder had been lifted from his shoulders at Arthur’s words, his easy acceptance and the intimate moment heating his cheeks. 

“Thank you, Arthur. That means more than you could know.” Arthur offered him a small smile and a nod before turning onto his back and staring at the ceiling. Merlin watched him for a moment before copying his actions, laying with his hands folded on his chest. There was something unspoken in the air, something that Arthur hadn’t asked but Merlin felt like he needed to share. He knew that there was no chance that he and Arthur could ever be together, but something inside of his chest wanted to reassure him that Merlin’s heart didn’t belong to anyone else. “I am not interested in Will. I never have been.” 

“Is that so?” the response was slow and quiet. “Why is that?” 

“I think deep down I was waiting for someone. Someone that will change everything… it wasn’t Will.” 

“You said ‘was’. Merlin...did you find them?” Merlin’s breathing quickened, suddenly he was regretting saying anything. 

“I’m not sure yet, but I think I have.”


	2. We are a Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of The Moment of Truth episode.

Merlin sat on the small bench behind his home and let his mind attempt to process everything that had passed in the last two days. He absent-mindedly picked at a loose splinter of wood coming up from the space next to him. The droplets of water that rolled down his cheeks landed next to his hand before seeping into the hard surface and disappearing. Of course they would disappear, everything did. Sure, they had defeated Kanen and his men but the price that they paid was almost too much for him. The village was all but destroyed, their crops trampled and scorched but the hardest part was the lives lost. Matthew and Will were gone, and there was nothing that Merlin could do to bring them back. And then there was Arthur... The man had put so much on the line for him, leaving Camelot against his father’s orders to help Merlin protect his home, and what did he do to thank him? He lied to him again. For what seemed to be the thousandth time, an excuse was made to cover up his true self. If he was being technical, Will had lied for him but he said nothing when he told Arthur that he was responsible for the tornado. It could have been his chance to get everything out in the open, to tell him the truth about his magic, but the moment was behind him. In his mind, he knew that revealing himself would have some consequences. Ideals that were taught to you from birth didn’t exactly leave you overnight, and he was not sure how much of Uther's hatred had infected Arthur. Regardless he didn’t want to put him in that position. How could he? Who was he to force the prince would pick one or the other? Did he have to pick? He shook his head. This was beyond complicated… it was impossible. Was it, though? Merlin had not been expecting Arthur to take Will’s confession so well. He hadn’t said a word against him, but instead thanked him for saving his life. Despite this, he knew that Arthur was likely to be furious with him. For Merlin to keep something like that from the prince, even if it was a lie, was a act of mistrust. He trusted Arthur with his life, but he was fully expecting him to disappear too. Why wouldn’t he? 

“Are you alright?” Merlin startled, swipping his hands across his face furiously in an attempt to hide his tears from the man approaching him. He stared at the ground and silently wished for the blotchy red patches under his eyes to disappear as Arthur sat down next to him. 

“I’m fine.” The prince sighed, knowingly. 

“Merlin, you know that it is okay to be upset? You’ve been through alot today. To lose a friend in battle… ” 

“I know. Just….” He trailed off, not knowing how to continue. They sat like that for several minutes, Arthur allowing Merlin time to calm himself. He took deep breaths, anchoring himself to the scent of the man sitting next to him. He smelt like sweat, metal, and something that Merlin had never been able to label as anything other than Arthur. Like always, the prince knew exactly what he needed and Merlin found a bit of comfort from the fact that their relationship allowed for silence. 

“I didn’t know him very well, but I could see that Will was a great man.” Merlin looked up, surprised by the prince’s comment. Arthur rolled his eyes. “I know a good man when I see one.” He huffed defensively, pulling at the collar of his armor. “He would have made a fine knight.” 

“Nah. I don’t think he would have ever followed a single order you gave him.” Arthur shrugged. 

“You’re probably right. But he saved my life…” he cleared his throat, now pulling at the cuffs around his wrist nervously. . “...and only a true and loyal man would have lied to protect his best friend.” Merlin stopped breathing. All he could do was to stare at Arthur with wide eyes and try to stop his stomach from emptying in the grass in front of him. Silently, he took inventory of the situation. Maybe Arthur didn’t know. Maybe he thought that Will had lied about something else. He tried to redirect the conversation, not ready to talk about whatever it was that Arthur was getting at. 

“I don’t...” The blonde scooted closer, and Merlin flinched out of habit. Arthur stilled before retreating a few inches to give him space. Merlin felt guilty for pulling away as he watched him shift uncomfortably. 

“It’s okay, you know. I’m not going to hurt you.” He tentatively reached a hand across the space and placed it on Merlin’s shoulder. His eyes silently asking permission. Merlin allowed it, but remained stiff as a board, all the muscles in his body, tight. “I’ve known about your magic for months now, actually.” So he did know. Merlin had always that when the prince found out he would feel sorry for keeping it hidden but was surprisingly angry. Here he had been hiding for months and tiring himself out with concealing his magic when all the while Arthur knew. Why didn’t he put him out of his misery? 

“You knew! You knew and you didn’t say anything?” Arthur’s eyes widened at the tone of his voice, but Merlin’s guilt was gone now. Now he was furious and had no reservations. He pushed Arthur’s hand from his shoulder, instantly missing it’s hold. 

“I was waiting for you to come to me with it. To be fair, I was a little angry that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me! Why would you not just tell me the truth?” Merlin scoffed. How could he NOT see? 

“Tell you the truth? In Camelot? Where magic is banned and your father burns those with magic in the city square? Hmmm. I wonder, why?” Arthur was quick to respond, meeting Merlin’s intensity with his own. 

“Really? Did you honestly think that I would do that to you?” Merlin deflated a bit at the hint of pain in Arthur’s voice, his shoulders falling in defeat. He had a point there. 

“No I suppose not.” he sighed deeply “I guess I just didn’t want you to think any differently of me…” he admitted, suddenly feeling like he was an inch tall. 

“So that’s what you were going to tell me? Before the battle?”

“Yes.” 

“Merlin, my opinion of you will never change.” Merlin glanced up to find Arthur smiling softly at him. “I still think you're entirely helpless” he teased, gently punching him in the shoulder. Merlin shoved him back playfully, feeling a small weight lift off his shoulders. He appreciated the normalcy of their banter. It provided him with an odd sense of comfort. 

“At least I’m not a prat.” 

“Keep telling yourself that” the prince paused, pulling at a piece of tunic that poked out from beneath his breastplate. Merlin rolled his eyes as he stood up, clearly annoyed. 

“Oh my gods. Stand up and let me help you with that before you drive me mad!” Arthur followed orders, much to Merlin’s relief, and stood still as he watched his servent begin to undo the buckles around his wrists. 

“So, are you going to tell me about it?” Merlin took a breath. Where did he even start? 

“I was born with it. I never took any lessons or sought it out… It’s just always been a part of me.” He couldn’t believe he was telling Arthur this, and that the man was listening so intently with no malice on his face How was this happening? He continued riding the prince of his armor as he spoke. “When I arrived in Camelot, I learned that my powers were a part of my destiny. That I was a part of something much bigger than myself. I finally understood why I have magic in the first place, and I knew that I had to do whatever I could to ensure that I was able to follow that path.” 

“And what is it, your destiny?” Merlin took a steading breath, motioning for Arthur to slip his head out of his breastplate before setting it on the bench behind him. He had often entertained the idea of telling Arthur about their intertwined destiny’s, but he never could figure out what the reaction would be. He guessed now was the moment he found out. 

“You.” Arthur frowned in confusion. 

“Me?” 

“Yes, you.” Merlin began to pace nervously, abandoning Arthur’s armor, trying to think of a way to explain. “You are going to be a great King, Arthur. Better than anyone before you. You are destined to unite the kingdoms and bring peace... But it is MY destiny to protect you, to help you get there.” He was growing more anxious by the second and he was vaguely aware that he was yelling now, being far too worked up to care. “I have only ever used my magic for you, Arthur. Only you and no one else.” Arthur darted forward to grab Merlin by the shoulders, effectively halting his motions. 

“Okay, Merlin! Please calm down… take a moment” Merlin did take a moment. Staring into Arthur's eyes he could see that they were full of concern, and something else that he couldn’t put his finger on, but he felt himself relax under their gaze and the pressure of strong hands on his body. After a moment he felt the grip on his shoulder lessen, but the hands remained there. Once again, anchoring him. How did he always know how do that? “I know that you would never use magic for anything other than for good.” 

“I thought you believed that magic was evil.” He whispered, unsure of his own voice. 

“There is no possible way that I could think that. Not when someone so loyal and kind has it in his bones.” Merlin blinked, eyes filling with unshed tears. How had he been so afraid of this? 

“So your not going to burn me at the stake then?” He croaked, in an attempt to lighten the mood. Arthur’s face remained serious and Merlin’s heart began to beat wildly in his chest. 

“I could never do that.” Arthur’s hands migrated from his shoulders to his hands and Merlin held his breath. “Especially to someone that I love.” Merlin stood frozen, willing his brain to come up with words to answer. Surely he could not have heard him correctly. Never in his wildest dreams could he have predicted this and it was almost too much to take in at once. 

“You love me?” The prince smiled softly, bringing a hand up to cup Merlin’s cheek. He found himself leaning into the touch despite his nervousness. 

“I know that you have stayed with me fulfil your duty but… our friendship… this,” he motioned between them, “ means more to me than that. I know you probably don’t…” Merlin interrupted, unable to contain the laugh that escaped his throat. Was he serious? Was Arthur ACTUALLY serious? Arthur pulled back, looking offended and hurt. “Well you don’t have to laugh at me, Merlin.” 

“Arthur…..” Merlin grabbed hold of the blonde’s shirt, pulling him back, if not closer, than he were before. “My ‘duty’ isn’t what keeps me at your side.” With all the courage he could muster Merlin leaned forward and pressed his lips against Arthur’s for the first time. He could feel the prince’s hesitation at first but it was quickly replaced by tenderness, something that he hadn’t expected but gladly welcomed. Merlin let his fingers weave themselves into blonde hair while slightly chapped lips moved against his own. He sighed when princely arms wrapped around his waist pulling them closer together. He lost himself willingly within the kiss but pulled back after a few moments for air, remaining close enough that Arthur’s warm breath ghosted against Merlin’s lips. He chuckled, “I can’t believe that I am in love with such a dollop head.” 

“For once in your life Merlin, shut up.” Arthur kissed him again.  
.......

Merlin lay against a log in the woods outside of the village, looking up at the sky through the cracks between various branches and leaves. He had intended to collect firewood for his mother but he found himself daydreaming insead. Only hours earlier he and Arthur had kissed and his magic had been revealed. How was he to think about anything else? He traced along his lips with his finger, remembering the feeling of Arthur’s lips there and couldn’t stop himself from grinning like an idiot. He was not sure what would become of it but he knew without question that he would be kissing the prince again. That much he knew. Merlin was brought out of his thoughts by the snap of a nearby branch. Quickly, he stood, reaching for his knife that was tucked in his boot. He scanned his surroundings carefully, fully expecting to find one of Kanan’s men charging forward him. Instead, he found Eleanor who was waddling her way across the moss covered rocks and mud that littered the nearby creekbed. Her face was flush, a few beads of sweat causing her hair to stick to her brow, her breathing heavy. 

“Eleanor, you are not meant to be out here!” he chastised. He ran to meet her, allowing her to take his arm as he guided her to sit on a nearby log. 

“Just because I am the size of a horse, doesn't mean that I am supposed to stay locked up in the village all day. Besides, I needed to find you. I ran into Arthur a few moments ago… if I didn’t know any better I would think that he was smitten.” She teased, nudging her shoulder into his and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He tried to deny, a hot flush from covering his cheeks. He gave her a pointed look.

“I take it that you and Arthur have spoken? From his actions and the look on your face, I would say it went rather well.” Merlin shook his head, unable to contain his grin. She knew him too well. 

“It did.” 

“AND? I need the details. It’s not everyday my best friend finds love.” He sighed affectionately at her pleading. 

“He loves me. Despite all of my secrets, my magic, all my failings. He loves me.” She beamed. 

“Oh, Merlin.” She wrapped her arms around him, taking him by surprise. He chuckled slightly at her emotional state but found himself returning the hug happily. He squeezed her gently before pulling back and wiping a tear from her face. “It makes me happy to know that you will have someone who cares for you as I did for Matthew. You deserve so much happiness.” 

“Thank you, El. I do not know if I deserve a man like Arthur. He is far better than what I could have ever imagined for myself.” She sighed, cupping his cheek with one of her hands. 

“Do not forget your worth, Merlin. You are the bravest man that I have ever met. You are loyal and have more courage than any warrior I have seen. I am not sure that Arthur deserves you.” Merlin rolled his eyes

“And what have I done to deserve you? Do you know that I have every notion to bring you back to Camelot with me?” She laughed loudly. 

“Oh yes, and how would I get there? I barely made it a short walk to the creek before this little one wore me out.” She joked, stroking her swollen belly. “Oh! He’s kicking again. Must be from all the excitement. Here, feel.” She motioned, and Merlin placed a hand on the swollen bump and waited. After a few moments he was rewarded when he felt a hard kick against his palm.

“That was a big one! He is so strong!” he joked. His mood faded when he looked up to find Eleanor’s face twisted in pain. “Are you hurting? Has it hurt before?” she shook her head, terror coming out in her features. 

“Never like this. Merlin, I think we should get back.” Her face remained calm, but he could her the tremble in her voice. He sprang into action, taking her by the arm and taking on as much weight as he could. Together they walked back toward the village at a slow pace, each step Merlin could feel her growing tired. 

“I can not go any further.” She breathed, her head sagging into his shoulder. 

“We are so close. We will be there soon, just a few more steps.” Suddenly, she doubled over in pain, pulling him down to kneel on the ground with her. “Eleanor. You must stay awake.” 

“I can’t. Merlin...” Her eyes fluttered shut, and her body went limp in his arms. Panicking, he placed a hand on her neck desperately searching for a heart beat. When he found it, it was faint but it was there. She was still alive, but he needed to act fast and get her to his mother. She would know what to do. Standing, he used every muscle and ounce of strength that he had in his body to lift her from the ground, allowing her head to rest against his chest. He moved quickly on shaky legs, taking care not to jostle her in her condition. He was coming close to the village, his knees and arms burning from the load, when he spotted Arthur. 

“Arthur!” The prince’s head shot up, looking around frantically for the sound of Merlin’s terrified voice. When he saw them, he yelled something over his shoulder before darting out to meet them.

“Merlin! What happened?” He motioned for Merlin to put her in his arms and Merlin’s arms and legs were thankful for the break. 

“I don’t know! She was fine one minute and the next she was unconscious!” He panted, following Arthur into his mother’s house where she was waiting. The prince must have yelled for Hunith when he saw Merlin in the field because a table was cleared and his mother was standing ready to aid them. 

“Put her here.” She directed, “mind her head.” Merlin watched silent as Arthur laid her on the table as gently as he could, his mother going to work immediately. “Merlin! Tell me what happened.” Merlin stood frozen, the scene of his friend being placed on a table to familiar and fresh in his mind. They had placed William on a table… and now he was gone. What if that happened to her? What if he lost both of them? 

“Merlin!” His head snapped up, his mother’s voice demanding an answer for a question he didn’t fully hear. 

“The baby was kicking but then it was causing her pain. She wanted to come back to the village but on our way it worsened and she could not go on.” She nodded, placing a cool rag on Eleanor’s forehead. “I fear something is wrong with the child.” he added, barely a whisper. 

“Arthur.” The blonde stood ready at her side, awaiting orders. 

“What can I do?” 

“Take Merlin and gather more water from the well. We will need to clean her up and keep her cool.” 

“I’m not leaving her.” Merlin argued, but Arthur was already making his way over to place a hand on his shoulder. 

“I know you do not wish to, but you must. It might be time for the baby to arrive, but if what I suspect is true I will need to examine her.” His mother sympathized. “She will be alright until you return.” 

“Come on. It is a quick trip to the well. We will be back in no time at all.” Arthur’s face offered a small smile of encouragement, but it did little to soothe him. As much as he did not want to, he followed the man out of the house and to the well in the center of the village. Merlin stood in silence as the future king drew up water from the well. Normally, he would have laughed at the sight of the mighty Prince Arthur doing such a mundane chore but now all he could think about was his friend. His friends. Since his mother had come to Camelot a week ago he had lost two of his childhood friends, and he feared that he was about to lose another. Eleanor was one of the most important people in his life, and the thought of a world without her in it made his heart ache. 

“Merlin.” He looked up to find Arthur standing in front of him, before feeling a hand run through his hair. Despite his best efforts he leans into the touch, allowing himself a moment of comfort with this man. “I know you are frightened, and I’m not sure what is going to happen… but whatever happens. I am here for you. We will get through this together.” Merlin smiled softly. 

“Thank you…. Arthur?” Feeling the need to be close to him, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “I love you.” Arthur smirked before replying with a kiss of his own. 

“I love you, too.” It was still new, and it only the second time they had said it to each other but Merlin believed in Arthur. Whatever happened.. They would get through it together, because they were a team. 

“MERLIN!” Merlin’s head snapped up at his mother’s voice calling his name and exchanged a worried glance with Arthur before darting off in the direction of his home.  
...

To his surprise, Eleanor was awake when they entered into the room. She lay there with her eyes half opened as his mother stacked blankets and supplies by her feet. 

“Eleanor!” He rushed to her side, leaving Arthur by the door, to brush a strand of brown hair out of her face. “I thought I lost you.” She huffed, lamely. 

“Can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Merlin. I need you down here.” His mother hushed. 

“Hunith what’s wrong? Is my child…” she swallowed a lump. “Is he okay?” His mother said nothing, but stared at Merlin and shook her head. “Hunith! Tell me!” Hunith closed her eyes and took a breath. 

“I believe the cord that connects him to you is wrapped around his neck.” She paused. “I don’t think he can breathe” 

“Get him out, save him!” Eleanor cried, desperately reaching out to cling to Merlin. 

“Mother, what can we do? There must be something” 

“We have to get the cord untangled. On the next wave of pain you must push!” Eleanor nodded, and Merlin marveled at the determination on his friend’s face. She took hold of his hand, squeezing it with all her strength. Merlin thought his bones would be broken. Arthur made his way across the room, taking a place on her other side, reaching out for her free hand. She gave him a nod, thankful for the support, before returning her attention to Merlin. 

“Merlin, you must promise me that you will do whatever you can to save him.” He knew that look she was giving him. It was the same look that she had given him when they were children and she convinced him to use his ‘talents’ to steal treats from the woman down three houses. She wanted a spell. 

“I can’t use my magic for this. You don’t understand, its dangerous.”

“Promise me, Merlin. Please.” She begged, tears streaming down both their faces. 

“El… that magic requires balance...” 

“I don’t care!” She took a steading breath. “It’s okay.” It was definitely NOT okay. 

“No...I can’t…” He shook his head, holding back a sob. She touched his face, wiping a tear from his cheek in an attempt to comfort him. What made her think she has the right to do this now. 

“I’m his mother. I must do what I can to make sure that he has a future.” He swallowed. 

“I don’t want to lose you.” 

“He’s a part of me, Merlin. You will never lose me.” Suddenly, the hand gripping his tightened and Eleanor cried out in pain. 

“Push, Eleanor! You must push harder he is almost there!” Huneith urged. “One more!” Merlin watched with a mixture of fascination and fear as she pressed her chin to her chest and pushed as hard as she could. With a final scream, she pushed the child out and into Huneith’s arms. Huneith worked quickly to unwrap the cord from around his neck while Eleanor caught her breath. 

“You did it!” Merlin smiled, squeezing her shoulder. She looked up at Merlin with an an expression of pure terror. 

“Why isn’t he crying?” Merlin looked up to see his mother with tears in her eyes, and a still form in her arms. He looked back at Eleanor before taking a deep breath, trying his best to compose himself. Crossing the room, he took the blue child in his arms. He risked a glance at Arthur who remained at Eleanor’s side. He nodded, his face full of concern and his lips pulling in a tight line. The look in his eyes gave Merlin all the strength he needed to muster up the courage he required. Merlin placed a hand on the child’s forehead and reached deep within himself to summon his magic. It was powerful and it felt different than all of the magic that he had done before in his life, but he channeled it towards the still form in his arms. 

An agonizing minute passed before a loud cry filled the room. Merlin could not suppress the smile that spread across his face when the baby in his arms became filled with life, his cheeks pinkining as he cried for the first time. He turned and placed him on Eleanor’s chest, his heart sinking for what he suspected would happen next. 

“He’s perfect.” She whispered, tears of joy brimming in her eyes. “You.” she motioned for Arthur to come closer. He obeyed, reaching across and taking Merlin’s hand. “You take care of them.” She touched his arm. 

“With my life.” She smiled and leaned forward to kiss the now calming baby’s head as Merlin moved to stand next to Arthur, burying himself deep into the man’s side. 

“You will do great things, little love. I love you… so much.” They stayed with her as she fell asleep, Merlin never letting go of her hand. When she left them it was peaceful but that didn’t stop the tears of grief from escaping. Hunith hugged him tightly before giving them the room, most likely to find a place for herself to process everything. He didn’t know what he would do without his mother and her strength. But now he thought of the baby. He would never know is mother, or how unbelievingly selfless and kind she was. This moment would be all that the two of them shared.

The baby began to stir and Merlin immediately reached out for him, pulling him into his arms and holding him impossibly close. He looked to Arthur who simply nodded in support, knowing exactly what Merlin was thinking. “Shhh. It’s okay. Your Papa’s here.”


	3. Le Morte D' Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is obviously based on Merlin and Arthur's run in with the Questing Beast... with some fluff and angst thrown in. Enjoy. Flashback is separated out with "...." :)

Several months had passed since Merlin had regretfully left William with his mother. It pained his heart in unimaginable ways to be separated from the baby, who he had all but took as his own. After a week in Ealdor with him, Arthur could not lie to his father about being on a hunt any longer. He had offered Merlin as much time as he needed, but after two more weeks away from Camelot, he knew he was needed elsewhere. William was too small to be away from his wet nurse, a friend of his mothers, and with the complications from the delivery it was best he stay with Hunith.

Now, Merlin found himself walking silently through the woods with the other members of the hunting party. He never understood the need to hunt for sport in the first place, but Arthur and the knights had been working so hard in their training and it was nice to see the them relax a bit. Merlin was just there to make sure Arthur didn’t get himself into too much trouble, so he settled for walking at the prince’s side and taking in the scene of the woods. Thinking about the time he had spent in Ealdor, made him remember the day he had arrived at the steps of the citadel after leaving William behind. He smiled thinking about their small reunion.  
...  
_Someone must have alerted Arthur to his arrival because the prince was running down the castle steps as he dismounted his horse. Arthur reached out to pull Merlin into a short hug, looking him up and down, as if checking for injuries. “I didn’t think you would be back so soon!” Merlin blushed at the excitement in Arthur’s voice. Behind them, several of the knights had congregated in order to see the commotion. Upon further inspection, Arthur was still dressed for practice. Merlin guessed that he must have been in the middle of training, and now the knights were lined up behind their trainer with smirks on their faces. Thinking on his feet, Merlin shoved Arthur playfully._

_“I was just afraid to leave you on your own for too long, sire. I imagine your room is a bloody mess.” Arthur frowed, forcing Merlin to motion toward the knights. A look of realization had hit Arthur then, and he began to play along._

_“Not that it was clean when you were here, Merlin. Honestly you’re the worst servant in the kingdom. Come on, then. I’ve got quite the list for you.” Merlin followed Arthur as he made his way into the castle, dismissing his knights as they passed them. As they walked the halls to Arthur’s chamber’s his heart beat faster inside of his chest, being away from Arthur for this long had him feeling butterflies at the thought of finally being alone with him. When they were close, Arthur scanned the almost empty hall before grabbing hold of Merlin’s hand and pulling him into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them. The place was a mess, causing Merlin to roll his eyes._

_“Arthur, at least pick up your boots…” Suddenly Arthur’s mouth was on his. The kiss was a surprise but slower, and more tame, than Merlin had expected after the time apart. He was not complaining, however. Arthur was a gentleman and just because this was still new to both of them, Merlin guessed that he was taking things slow. Damn him, it only made him want the prince more. In the short time that they had been a couple, the majority of the time had been spent apart, only having a week together before Arthur had to leave. They had not gotten to have quiet moments like this together and Merlin wished he could stop time and savor it forever. Merlin simply sank into him, grabbing at the princes shoulders to pull him closer, only to be blocked by heavy metal. Merlin pulled back, placing a hand on the prince’s armored chest._

_“Let me help.” he whispered. Merlin could feel the heat of Arthur’s gaze on him as he slowly undid the fastenings of Arthur’s armour and slid it over his head. When the armour was off, he took hold of the bottom of Arthur’s shirt. Arthur said nothing but raised his arms up as they had done so many times in the past when Merlin had helped him undress, but they both knew that this was different._

_“Thank you.” Arthur murmured, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. “You’ve been greatly missed.” Merlin snorted._

_“I can see that by the state of your room.” He teased lightly, motioning to the mess around them._

_“If I would have known you were coming home early I would have cleaned up a bit.” Arthur said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck._

_“It’s a good thing I love you, Arthur Pendragon.”_  
...  
“What are you thinking about?” Merlin smiled softly as Arthur’s hand brushed his.

“You, and William. I was thinking that we should visit soon. ” Merlin stuttered. “That is, if you would like to join me. I understand if you are too busy with the knight’s training, and I know you didn’t know Eleanor and Matthew that well. Visiting would probably….”

“Merlin, of course I’m going. You’re not the only one writing letters to your mother and I wouldn’t mind a visit with William. He is a part of your life.” He paused “I wonder how much he has grown since we left him with your mother.” Merlin sighed, feeling a lump forming in his chest. Hunith wrote once a week, sending letters to Merlin through a poor raven that had been flown ragged. Magic had its perks and if he had to be separated from part of his family he was going to make the best of it. But the letter’s weren’t always enough.

“Mother says he is growing quickly. Do you think he will even remember me? It’s been so long and he is just a baby. What if he forgets who I am, who we are?” Arthur stopped in his tracks and took Merlin by the arm, leading him a bit away from the eyes of the others. Arthur rested his hands on Merlin’s shoulders, forcing him to make eye contact.

“You helped give life to that boy. That is not something that is easily forgotten. He will remember you.” Arthur leaned in to place a kiss on Merlin’s cheek. “You’re remarkably unforgettable.” Merlin blushed at the attention, not being used to Arthur showing much affection when they were in public. He moved in closer.

“I..”

“Sire!” The two broke apart as Leon yelled out a few meters away. The knight’s face was full of fear as he pointed further past the prince and his manservant. Merlin followed his gaze, past Arthur, to see a giant beast. It’s body, though much larger than expected, was in the form of a leopard and it’s head a cobra. Merlin had never seen, or read about, anything like it in Gaius’ books or in their travels. Before he could get out a word, Merlin felt himself being pulled away and suddenly he and Arthur were running full speed away from the beast. He let the prince drag him through the forest with little care of direction, barely looking at where his feet were landing. After a few moments he chanced a looked over his shoulder and saw that the beast was gaining on them. There was no way they were going to outrun it, he realized. Suddenly, Merlin felt his face hit the forest floor, his cheek scratching on a broken branch. Feeling dazed, he checked his arms and legs, discovering that his foot had caught on a tree root. He felt himself begin to panic when he realized his hand had slipped out of Arthur’s when he fell. He looked up to see Arthur’s terrified gaze as he ran towards him, and Merlin knew that he would have to risk using magic. Nothing could happen to Arthur. The beast was almost on top of them now, he could just make out the hollowness within its eyes. Their emptiness made him shutter. He raised an outstretched hand and began to whisper under his breath, not even sure what spell he was going to use, when he felt a pair of strong arms pull him from the ground. Sir Bedivere was pulling him to his feet and pushing him forward into Arthur’s arms. They took off again. Merlin did not risk another glance, feeling the need to put as much distance as he could between them and the beast.

Finally they came to a clearing and spotted the other members of the hunting party, spears and swords ready. “Have we lost it? Who’s missing?” Merlin breathed, scanning the familiar faces. There was a face missing, he gulped. “Where’s Sir Bedivere?” That’s when he heard it. The sound of Sir Bedivere’s screams made Merlin’s stomach churn. He had come back to save them, and he must have stayed back to hold it off. Next to him, Arthur’s face hardened, his lips forming a thin line. Merlin knew that look, knew what the prince must be feeling: guilt, fear, mourning... Sir Bedevere was a friend, and now he was gone. Merlin had to stop himself from reaching out for Arthur.

“Let’s move out. We must tell my father.” Merlin caught his eye as he turned to lead the way back to the city. They had work to do.


	4. Le Morte D' Arthur- Saying goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Le Morte D' Arthur, Arthur ignores Merlin and Gaius' warning about the Questing Beast. We all know where that leads. I did borrow some dialogue from the actual episode, but as I previously stated.. I don't own anything. happy reading ;)

“Arthur, I don’t know if this is a good idea. I told you what Gaius said.” Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin, who was struggling to keep up with the prince. They had tracked the beast to a cave close to one of the outlying villages. Arthur had been relentless in his search, not allowing his knights much rest and ignoring all the warnings that Merlin had been spouting at him since they began that day. As soon as they had returned from their hunt and met with the King, Gaius had pulled Merlin aside to tell him of the Questing Beasts’ magical dangers. The thing an an omen, and all it took was one bite. He had tried to talk some sense into the other man but it didn’t seem to be working. The look of determination on Arthur’s face told Merlin that his pleading would get him nowhere but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying. Annoyed by his stubbornness, Merlin reached out and grabbed at his arm.  “I don’t have a good feeling about this, I think we should turn back. Gaius said that all it took was one bite….” 

“Merlin, you know I can’t do that. It’s my duty to keep the people safe.” Arthur repeated, as he placed his hand on Merlin’s shoulder, offering a gentle squeeze of encouragement before pulling his arm out of his grasp. “Just keep close, it will be fine.” Merlin wanted to protest but the prince was already walking towards the mouth of the cave, sword drawn. He sighed, looking into the darkness with an uneasy feeling building in his gut. Despite every bone in his body telling him otherwise, he followed after Arthur. 

As they got deeper into the cave, the knights divided into groups in hopes of finding the beast quicker. Merlin naturally paired himself with Arthur, taking responsibility for carrying the torch as the other man lead them through various tunnels. They walked in silence, the only sound being the crunch of bones and sticks underneath their feet. Obviously, they were not the first to come in search of the monster, and it had not gone well for their predecessors  He was so engrossed avoiding walking on a skull, that he didn’t see Arthur stop dead in his tracks until he bumped into him. 

“What is it? Arthur…”

“Shh.. listen.” Arthur interrupted, holding a hand up to silence him. Merlin was about to ask again, when he heard the distinct sound of hissing coming from their left. From the dark, the beast emerged, the scales on it’s head catching the light from Merlin’s torch. In front of him, Arthur gasped, leaning back to push Merlin further from it. “Merlin, go..” he whispered. Merlin scanned the darkness, hoping to find the best vantage point. If they were going to act, he needed to do it quickly. Finally, he spotted a large boulder and sprinted over, climbing on top with ease. The beast had now backed Arthur into a corner and had begun striking, ruthlessly, at him. Arthur reacted quickly, managing to dodge its fangs and get in a few strikes himself with his sword. Merlin’s heart sunk however, when the animal decided to swipe at the prince with a giant paw, sending him across the cave and against a pile of rocks. Terrified for Arthur, he began waving his arms and shouting at the animal in hopes of distracting it from Arthur who was attempting to stand. His attempts only slowed it down for a moment before it jumped on top of the injured man. Merlin reacted out of instinct, raising a hand in front of him to command Arthur’s sword to rise from the ground. Using the same spell he had used to defeat the griffin, he enchanted the weapon, sending it flying directly into the heart of the beast. Everything fell quiet for a moment as the beast staggered a few steps before landing hard on the ground. When he was sure it was dead, he ran to kneel at Arthur’s side, patting his face trying to wake him. 

“Arthur! Wake up! You can’t have been bitten...” With shaking hands and desperate eyes he looked him over, hoping the feeling in his gut was wrong for once. When Merlin felt the warm stickiness on his fingers, he froze. There on Arthur’s neck was two puncture marks, and Merlin suddenly couldn’t breathe. “No...no, no, no, no..NO! SOMEONE HELP ME!” The sound of footsteps approaching didn’t register until Leon and a few of the other knights were lifting Arthur from the ground. Everything in the world around him seemed to be muffled, as if his head was underwater.

“Merlin! What happened?” Merlin couldn’t answer, his eyes flicking over his hands and shirt where Arthur’s blood was beginning to dry. He felt himself being pulled to his feet and a set of hands patting his shoulders and torso. “Are you hurt?” He looked up to see Leon, a look of concern in his features. He shook his head, unable to find any words.  _ What was happening?  _ “Come on, let’s get you both to Gaius.” 

…

The next day was a blur for Merlin. He hadn’t stopped since he had been back, not even to eat. Every book that Gaius had on cures, remedies, even magic was laid out across their table. He hadn’t found a single thing that could help Arthur. When all else had failed, a visit to the Great Dragon had been his last resort. He would need to travel to the Isle of the Blessed and pay a great price. Kilgarjah did not say what the price would be, but Merlin suspected it was going to be his life. Unfortunately, Gaius had already voiced his opinion on the creature’s suggestion. Merlin loved the older man, and normally he would take his words of caution with more care but he could not get the picture of Uther carrying Arthur’s motionless body across the square, out of his mind. More than anything, Merlin needed Arthur to live. He needed him to become King, and bring about the peace that they were working towards. If his life was the price to save Arthur, then so be it. What was his life compared to Arthur’s? Wasn’t it his destiny anyway, to save the prince? Sighing, he pulled out a piece of scratch paper from under a stack of the books and a quill. If he was going to travel to the Isle of the Blessed, he needed to write some letters first. Just in case... The first, to Gaius, was to thank him for taking him under his wing and for being the father that he never had. Next, to his mother, thanking her for loving and supporting him in moving to Camelot and to ask her to take care of William in his place. The letter to William had been particularly difficult. It took him several minutes to think of what he wanted to say. Releasing a deep breath, he began to write. 

_ William,  _

_ I am sorry that I have left you so early in life. I never knew my father, and it is a heavy load on my heart to know that you will have lost two in your short life. It has always been my hope, from the moment I held you in my arms,  to see you grow into the brave and strong young man. Your mother was my very best friend, and I was honored that she asked me to care for you. I have always thought of you as my own, even though you did not come from me. From the moment of your birth, I have felt that you have a great destiny of your own and we shared an undeniable bond. I will never forget the feeling of your tiny fingers wrapping around mine for the first time, or your laughter when Arthur could not stop sneezing. You have brought nothing but joy into our lives.  _

_ Your destiny might be one that I will never be able to see, but I know that you will make your mother, father, myself and Arthur proud. My own destiny, has lead me to make the choice I do today. I was always meant to help Arthur become a great king, and this is the only way I know how to get him there. I love you, William. I hope you will someday understand why I have taken this journey. My wish for you is to grow into a man of honor, one that has a helping spirit that follows his heart.  _

_ With love,  _

_ Your Papa.  _

 

Merlin placed William’s letter, along with the others, on the table where he knew Gaius would find them. Gathering his pack and waterskin, he took one more look at the place he had learned to call  _ home _ . He would miss this place, miss his family… but he knew that he was doing what he thought was the right thing. 

Walking to Arthur’s chambers, his feet kept a slow pace, making the journey seem much longer than usual. He paused outside his chamber doors, listening briefly for signs of Uther or Gaius. When he didn’t hear anything, he cracked the door open and slipped inside, putting his supplies on the ground quietly. Arthur was not alone, Gwen sat at his side, wiping the sweat from the prince’s fevered brow. She turned and looked over her shoulder as he entered, offering him a sad smile. She stood, quietly making her way across the room to place a hand on his arm. 

“There is no change.” She stated, answering his unasked question.

“Thank you for taking care of him Gwen, I appreciate it.” 

“Have you found a cure? Anything to help him.” Merlin shifted his weight on the heels of his feet, risking a glance at his pack. 

“Possibly. I might have found something, but I’m not sure I’ll make it back in time.” he said, knowing full well that he might not come back at all. 

“You will, surely. I know you would do anything for him Merlin.” 

“ Yes.” He whispered, trying to hide the quiver in his voice. “Anything.” 

“Are you alright? You’re starting to scare me a bit…” He shook his head, bringing a hand to hers in an attempt at comfort. 

“I’m okay, Gwen. I promise.” He nodded in Arthur’s direction. “Can we have the room for a moment?” She smiled, squeezing his hand. 

“Of course.” He waited until she was out of the room before allowing himself to really  _ look _ at Arthur. His skin was pale and covered in a layer of sweat. His chest rose and fell with quick, shallow breaths, a slight wheezing escaping his lips. He looked like  _ death _ . Merlin choked back a sob as he crossed the room to sit on the side of the bed. Arthur’s hands were cold and clammy in his. 

“I told you this was a horrible idea you, prat.” He whispered. He hadn’t expected Arthur to respond, but the lack of retort from the other man was like a dagger to his heart. “ I came to say goodbye.” he sniffed, blinking away tears. “I know you’re going to be furious with me for leaving, but I hope that you will forgive me someday. You’re going to be a great King, Arthur. It’s my honor to help you get there. You’ll get through this, I know you will. You’re strong, and fair, and I believe in what you’re going to build.” Leaning forward he placed his forehead against, Arthurs. “I’m going to make this right.” He pressed a final kiss to Arthur’s unresponsive lips. “I love you so much.” He finally pulled himself away from the man’s side, placing his hand on the bed at his side. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the letter he had scribbled out to Arthur and rubbed his thumb across the wax seal on the back. There was so much that he had tried to fit into this particular letter but he feared that it wouldn’t be enough. Still, he wanted Arthur to know what he had meant to Merlin. He slid the letter under Arthur’s pillow before heading for the door and picking up his pack. Merlin fought the urge to look back at him. If he looked back now, he would have a harder time leaving. So instead, he took a steadying breath and walked out the prince’s chambers. 

..

The journey to his destination was not as long as he thought it would be, having arrived after half a day’s ride. Of course, he hadn’t taken many rest breaks on the way, wanting to put a large enough distance between himself and Camelot. He didn’t want to give anyone the chance to catch up and “talk sense into him”. His mind was made up, even if they didn’t understand. When he spotted water, he dismounted his horse and tied him to a nearby tree. Reaching into his pack he retrieved an apple he was stolen from the kitchens and offered it to the exhausted animal. The poor thing had been pushed hard today, and this was the only peace offering Merlin could give. Patting its neck, Merlin turned to look out on the misty lake and spotted a small boat on its shore. He made his way carefully down the bank and climbed into the boat without much challenge, only to realize that the boat itself did not have any ores. Merlin chewed his lip.  _ If this is a place of magic, perhaps you needed magic to get there,   _ he thought. Merlin closed his eyes and mumbled a few short words in an ancient tongue, and was rewarded when the boat beneath him jerked forward. 

When he reached land, he climbed out of the boat and made his way towards the ruins. He had never been to this place before, but he could feel something in his bones pulling him forwards, directing his path. His magic felt like it was bubbling inside of him, filling him with an overwhelming sense of dread. Eventually, he came to a large opening between the stone structures. Merlin took in his surroundings, not knowing what he was looking for exactly. In the very center, a stone table caught his eye.  _ An altar… _ he guessed. His magic was screaming at him now, as if trying to tell him something important. The hairs on the back of his neck only added to the increasing tension inside him, giving him the feeling that someone was watching him. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello, Merlin.” He spun around quickly, not having expected the familiar voice. She stood in front of him now, and Merlin recognized the face of the ‘serving girl’ who had almost got him, and Arthur, killed. 

“You...” He made a step in her direction, stopping when she interrupted him.

“Do you know who I am?”

“Nimueh. You can’t be who the dragon meant. You tried to kill me, kill Arthur.” He accused.

“That was before I understood your importance, and Arthur…” she shook her head. “He was never meant to die at my hand.” Merlin's stomach churned at the look of satisfaction on her face. “Now it seems I will be his salvation.”

“So you already know why I came here. You know what I’ve come to ask?” She nodded. He pressed his lips in a hard line. He didn’t like the idea of trusting her, she had crossed them before. But now he didn’t have much of an option. This was his last chance to save Arthur. “Will you do it?” 

“I do not have the power to mirror life itself and give nothing in return.” 

“I know there is a price to be paid.” He swallowed the lump in his throat, finding it difficult to control his emotions. He was scared of losing Arthur, scared of dying, in mourning of the life he was going to miss out on, and angry that he was trusting  _ her _ with all of it. 

“To save a life, one must be given in return, the balance of the world must be restored.” 

“I willingly give my life for Arthur’s.” He stated, squaring his shoulders. This is what he came for, it was his time to make a bargain. 

“How brave you are Merlin..” He watched her as she stalked towards him, looking at him like he was a bug to be squashed. “If only it were that simple.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Once you enter into this bargain, it cannot be undone.” He took a step towards her now, stilling her. 

“I will do whatever I have to do. His life is worth 100 of mine.” She smiled at him, reaching over to the stone table and picked up a golden cup that Merlin had not noticed before.

“The cup of life, blessed by centuries of powerful sorcery so that it contains the very secret of life itself. If Arthur drinks water from the cup, he will live.” Merlin closed the space between them, grabbing the cup from her hands. Looking up to the sky, she muttered her spell, calling on a black cloud that was forming over their heads. Merlin mirrored her motions with the cup, holding it up towards the darkening sky. He felt the rain fall softly on him, wetting his coat and hair. The rain only fell for a few moments, but Merlin could tell from the weight of the cup that it had been enough to fill it. He watched skeptically as the sorceress took the cup from his hands and empties its contents into a metal decanter. “A bargain is struck. I hope it pleases you.” He tone in her voice made gave Merlin a queasy feeling in his stomach. She was enjoying this too much. He didn’t respond, choosing to simply nod before turning his back on her and leaving the ruins. He held the water from the cup close to his heart as he rode back towards Camelot, and back towards Arthur. 

He just hoped that he would make it back in time. 

 


	5. le Morte D' Arthur- Unexpected visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Merlin and Arthur's run in with the Questing Beast. Merlin has finally made it back from the Isle of the Blessed. Will it be in time to save Arthur? What will the price of saving Arthur be? 
> 
> As always this is a mixture of my own writing and dialogue from the show. I don't own anything!

When he arrived in back in Camelot he did not stop to wait for the stable boy to take his horse. Instead, he took off at a full sprint up the steps of the citadel with the water gripped tightly in his hands. He ran directly to Gaius’ chambers, almost knocking the door from the wall when he threw it open. 

“Merlin!” The old man rose from his seat at his work bench as he entered, a look of pure relief on his face. 

“Gaius, we have to get this to Arthur, straight away.” He was taken aback by Gaius’ arms wrapping around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Confused, he hugged him back. 

“Gaius?” 

“What were you thinking!” The man shouted suddenly, pushing Merlin back and walking back to his work bench and picking up Merlin’s letter. “What was I supposed to do with this? Read it and consider it good enough?” Merlin sighed. He hadn’t expected to come back to the castle before giving his life. Therefore, he wasn’t fully prepared to have this conversation with the physician. 

“Gaius. We can talk about it later, okay? Right now, he have to get this to Arthur. It’s a cure..” 

“What is it?” he asked, raising his eyebrow at Merlin’s tone. 

“Water drawn from the cup of life. If Arthur drinks it, he will recover. Please hurry, we have to save him.” He begged, trying to push the other man towards the door. They were almost through when Gaius stopped, turning back to look at Merlin. 

“What are you waiting for, we have to..” 

“What price did you pay to redeem his life?” he interrogated. “Whose life did you bargain?” He shook his head, reaching forward and taking the decanter from Gaius. 

“Merlin!” 

“Don’t worry, Gaius. Everything is going to be alright.” The physician shook his head, clearly not believing him, but he silently followed him to Arthur’s chambers. Gwen was there, tending to Arthur when they arrived. 

“Gwen, we are going to need more water.” He instructed, skipping any pleasantries. She looked confused, but happy to see the he had returned so quickly. She nodded, leaving the room quickly. He would explain later, after Arthur was awake. He lifted Arthur’s head and removed his pillow, sliding himself on the bed in its place. Gently, he tilted the prince’s head back, brushing a strand of sweat soaked hair from his pale forehead. 

“Are you sure?” He looked up to see Gaius, standing, ready with the water from the cup at the side of the bed. After this, there was no going back. After Arthur drank the water, Merlin’s fate was sealed. 

“I love him, Gaius. He has to live, he just has to.” Gaius, nodded bringing the water to the mans parted lips. Just as he was about to pour the liquid into his mouth, the King entered his son’s chambers. 

“What are you doing, physician?” Merlin turned to Gaius, terrified. Luckily, the older man was able to think quickly. 

“It’s an ancient remedy sire, made from the Lobelia plant. It’s intended for poisonous bites.” 

“A cure?” 

“We hope so, sire.” The king nodded, silently giving them the permission to continue. Merlin opened Arthur’s mouth slightly as Gaius poured the liquid into it. 

“Drink, Arthur. You have to drink..” He begged, trying to hide his emotions from the other two men in the room. Gaius bowed when all of the water was gone, giving Merlin a warning look, before leaving him with the King and his son. 

“You show him great compassion.” Merlin looked up to meet Uther’s gaze, which was surprisingly soft. “In all my days, I have never seen a servant so loyal to the crown.” 

“I am just doing my job, your majesty. It is my honor to serve your son.” On his lap, Arthur’s head shifted slightly, his eyes fluttering open slightly. 

“Merlin?” He had to fight back tears of joy when he heard his name escape Arthur's lips. He never thought he would hear that voice again, and it was everything he had not to breakdown in front of the King. He brought a hand to the prince’s chest, feeling it’s rise and fall grow stronger with each breath. 

“Hello, sire. You’ve given us all a scare.” He teased, offering the blonde a smile. 

“You’re always scared, Merlin.” he countered, covering Merlin’s hand with his. Across the room, Uther coughed, bringing the two of them out of their quiet moment. 

“I’d like to be with my son.” He stated, obviously growing uncomfortable with their closeness. Merlin obeyed, removing himself from under Arthur’s head. Arthur squeezed his hand. 

“I’ll see you later?” Merlin returned the squeeze, rubbing a thumb over the back of his hand. 

“Of course. I will see you later.” Maybe, he thought, taking in the sight of the Prince’s pinkening cheeks, and hopeful eyes. Maybe.

He exited the room quickly after that, pausing only to give his regards to the King before taking his leave. As he walked down the stone hallways, he felt a mixture of relief and dread all at once come over him. Now I have to explain myself to Gaius, he thought, complaining to himself. He was not looking forward to this conversation, even if he was lucky enough to have the chance. He was about to turn into the hall that lead to Gaius’ workshop when a hand grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him into an alcove. Morgana looked terrible, her eyes wide with fear. 

“Please, Merlin. You must be aware. This is only the beginning.” 

…

Knowing that he may not wake up, Merlin had a difficult time putting himself to bed that evening. He tossed and turned for what felt like hours, his mind keeping him up. There were so many things that needed to happen before he died, so many things that he and Arthur were supposed to do together. If Merlin died in his sleep, how were any of those things going to happen? He sighed, absentmindedly stroking the rabbit’s foot in his hand. So far the object had been good luck (he he believed in it, anyway). He had it in his pocket when he had taken off for the Isle of the Blessed, and he had made it back in time to save Arthur. If the small trinket Gaius gave him was partially responsible for that, then he would gladly keep it close. His mind had finally grown tired and his eyes began to close when the sound of a baby crying hit his ears. Without thought he threw his legs over the side of the bed and headed down the stairs towards the sound. When he reached the bottom, he noticed that Gaius was already up and kneeling on the ground next to a body. Merlin’s ears rang as if he had been struck in the head when he recognized the shape of his mother on the hard stone floor of Gaius’ chambers. 

“Gaius…” 

“Merlin! Stay back!” Another scream let out and Merlin’s brain finally realized it was William. His feet unstuck themselves from the floor where he had been frozen in place as he surged forward and picked up the boy who was laying next to his mother. Will calmed instantly in his arms, and Merlin held him close and watched as Gaius assessed his mother. He felt a lump in his throat when he finally got a good look at her. Her skin was discolored, black and purple in places. Her face and hands were covered with boils that threatened to bring bile from his throat. 

“Is she…?” 

“She’s alive. But she is gravely ill.” 

“Do something Gaius! You have to help her!” He pleaded, trying to remain calm so as not to startle William even more. 

“I wish I could Merlin, but this is no ordinary illness. ” The older man paused, looking up from the woman and finally meeting Merlin’s gaze. Suddenly it hit him, the illness wasn’t ordinary. It was magic. 

“This cannot happen.” He mumbled, anger building inside him. 

“Who else did you meet on the Isle of the Blessed?” 

“Nimueh.” 

“Nimueh?” Merlin nodded. 

“It was as you said, Gaius. There was a price but I bargained my life for Arthur’s...” he swallowed, trying to choke back a sob. “Not my mother’s”. 

“I’m sorry, my boy. I wish there was something I could do.” Merlin looked down at his mother, and then to the baby who was grabbing hold of his tunic tightly. He kissed his forehead before reaching out to take his mother’s hand. 

“I will make you better I promise.”   
……..

Confronting the Great Dragon was not exactly as helpful as he thought it would be. He had hoped that the creature would provide an answer, a solution. But all it did was anger him further when it revealed that it knew his mother would take ill. Now, not only was he angry, but he felt betrayed. All of the times that he and Kilgarjah spoke he had thought they had created a bond, that he could trust him. That was no longer the case. All the ancient creature cared about was being free, he didn’t care about Merlin, or Arthur… not as long as his freedom was the final outcome. But Merlin had already made up his mind, and he was not about to let his mother die for this. He was going back to the island, back to Nimueh and he was going to set this straight. 

When his mother was comfortably settled in his room, he left Gwen to watch over her while he cared for William. The only positive in this whole situation was that his boy was here with him. He had missed him over the last few months and even though their world was crashing around them, he appreciated what time he had with Will. He had gotten much bigger since the last time Merlin had seen him. He was holding his head up on his own, searching his surroundings with his big brown eyes that reminded Merlin of Eleanor. 

“You look just like your mother. Do you know that?” Merlin smiled softly at the babbles that followed, as Will began to chew on his fists. Will startled slightly as the door opened behind them and Gaius entered, having been gone to see to Arthur. Merlin stood, supporting William in his arms. “How is he?” He asked, trying to hide his concern. 

“He is awake, and asking for you.” Gaius put his bag down on his work table and held his arms out expectantly. “I can take him while you see to the prince. I don’t mind.” 

“Thank you, Gaius. I think that I will keep him with me. Besides, you have not slept well in days. You need all the rest you can get.” Gaius sighed. 

“You haven’t either. You need…” 

“I’ll be fine. I think that I will take William to see Arthur, he has been writing to mother just as I have in the last few months. It might cheer him a bit to see how big he has gotten.” 

“That would be nice, Merlin. I’ll be here if you need anything.” Merlin nodded, grabbing an extra blanket from the nearby cot and wrapped it around himself and William. When he was sure that they would be warm enough for the short journey to Arthur’s chambers he left and walked through the stone corridors quietly. The sun was beginning to set and the castle staff had begun to turn in for the night, so they didn’t run into many people on their way. William remained quiet in Merlin’s arms, drifting in and out of sleep as they went. When they arrived, Merlin extended an arm and knocked on the door softly before cracking it opening and sliding inside. Uther was still loitering at Arthur’s side as the prince moved around his chambers. Obviously, the king didn’t approve of his son moving around so quickly following a near death experience. Merlin would have to agree. At the close proximity of the king, Merlin’s instincts kicked in as he hastily pulled the blanket up further over Will who was now asleep. He hadn’t thought of an explanation should he be caught with Will in Arthur’s chambers, especially by the King. He held his breath as Uther, having not noticed Merlin’s odd behavior, approached him. 

“What is it that you’re doing here? Has Gaius sent you with additional supplies?” Before Merlin could respond, Arthur came to his rescue. 

“I sent for him, father. Surely Merlin here, can take care of me for a few hours. You have a kingdom to run and he has gotten enough time off as it is, with me trapped in my rooms. I’ll most likely be asleep soon, anyway.” He reasoned, popping a grape in his mouth. Uther looked between the two, suspicion on his face. 

“Very well, but any changes in his status will be reported to me immediately.” He instructed, eyeing Merlin. Merlin bowed. 

“Of course, your highness. I will take excellent care of him, as always.” Uther’s gaze softened slightly at Merlin’s words. Despite Uther’s qualms about Merlin, they both knew that when it came to Arthur, Merlin would do nothing but the best for him. The King clasped his son on the back before exiting the room, Merlin sliding swiftly out of the man’s way. He waited until the door was closed to breath a sigh of relief. 

“I thought he would never leave.” Arthur said, adjusting his injured arm in the sling around his neck. “He wouldn’t stop hovering. Thank gods you’re here.” Merlin chuckled at the prince’s familiar complaining. He must be feeling better. 

“I am too. Are you feeling better?.” Arthur’s brows rose on his forehead. 

“I’m feeling much better. I’m extremely hungry, but better.” He said, finishing off the last grape in the bowl. 

“Good. Because I’ve brought you a surprise.” 

“Is it food, because if it is then I would be very inclined to snog you and inch from your life.” Merlin chuckled, crossing the room and giving the prince’s cheek a light peck. 

“As amazing as that sounds, I think it’s better than that.” He teased, taking a step backward to pull away the blanket to reveal the sleeping baby. He watched as a look of realization crossed Arthur’s features, his eyes growing wide. 

“Is that William?!” Merlin nodded, placing a finger to Arthur’s mouth. 

“Yes! Calm down, you’ll wake him.” He whispered, removing his finger and moving the blanket to rest on a nearby chair. 

“He’s gotten so big. He’s so beautiful… Merlin, can I hold him? I’m dying to hold him.” Merlin chuckled. 

“Of course you can hold him, Arthur. But you probably should sit down first.” Arthur moved back to his bed quickly, propping himself up on the pillows and extending his good arm. Merlin smiled warmly at the prince’s eagerness. “You act like you didn’t hold him the entire time we were at my mother’s house.” 

“Shut up, Merlin. I’m simply excited to see my… William. It’s been months, when did he get here?” Merlin frowned, not knowing how to explain everything to Arthur. He knew that if he were to tell him the truth, that the prince would be out of bed, on a horse and on his way to the Isle, just was Merlin was planning to do. So he told a half truth. 

“He arrived with mother late last night, she heard about your accident and wanted make sure you were okay.” he fibbed, placing the baby in the prince’s arm. He reached across the bed and put a slight pillow under his arm to help support the weight of the baby. 

“My gods, he’s heavy. What on earth has your mother been feeding him?!” he nodded to the pillow. “Thank you for that by the way. I’m aware I look like a child holding him like this, but I’m not exactly fighting fit at the moment.” 

“I’m just glad that you’re alive to even hold him.” Merlin whispered, tears brimming in his eyes at the sight of Arthur whispering sweet words to his sleeping son. 

“Merlin, I told you. We’re doing this thing together. The whole destiny, two side of the same coin business, raising Will… everything. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Not if I can help it.” he sniffed, reaching over and rubbing the top of Will’s head. 

“You look exhausted. Come to bed, and sleep awhile. He’ll be fine here in my arms. I’m not tired yet anyway. Lay with me.” Aware that his might be the last time Arthur spoke those words to him, he obeyed and crawled into bed next to Arthur. He nestled in close, resting his head on the prince’s shoulder and breathing in his scent. 

“I want to remember this forever. The three of us, together like this. It’s all of what I wished for us when we left mother’s.” Merlin felt Arthur lean down and kiss the top of head, his eyes becoming heavy. 

“I know. I had hoped we would be together soon. I’m glad he’s finally here.” 

“Arthur, if anything ever happens to me….” 

“Go to sleep Merlin. I’ll watch over him.” At that moment, Arthur’s words became the most comfort he had felt in days. It was as if he had known the exact thing to say to put Merlin’s mind at ease. His whole body relaxed into Arthur’s side and he finally allowed himself to close his eyes. He was asleep within seconds.   
…

…  
Merlin was awakened the next morning to soft whispers and the sound of William fussing on the other side of the room. He sat up in bed, feeling more rested than he had expected, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Looking over he noticed Arthur, bouncing the baby softly as he spoke to him. In his arms, Will was wiggling around, and grunting… a sure sign that a cry was working its way to the surface. The look on Arthur’s face of slight panic and uncertainty told Merlin it was time for him to intervene. 

“He’s probably hungry.” Arthur turned to face him, a look of relief flashing across his features. 

“I had assumed so, but I wasn’t sure how we should go about that. I thought that maybe you didn’t want everyone to know he was here quite yet, since you smuggled him into my chambers in a blanket. But I have nothing for him here.” He stated apologetically. 

“I should take him back to Gaius’ chambers. I should be able to gather something up for him. I have to get going anyway. I have some errands to run in the lower town and I need to collect some herbs for Gaius. I’ll have him stay with Gwen and my mother until I return.” He hated lying to Athur like this. For Merlin, this was the second time that he had said goodbye in three days and the prince had no idea. He didn’t want to rouse suspicion with a large goodbye. Arthur would be able to see right through him and then he wouldn’t be able to save his mother. If he even could… he mentally slapped himself for staying the night in the prince’s chambers. He had planned on leaving at first light, but Arthur’s comforting presence and the warmth of his bed was too tempting. 

Sighing he rose from the bed and slipped on his boots at the end of the bed. When he tucked the last lace he crossed the room and removed William from Arthur’s arms. “Hey there, little one. Are you hungry?” William stared at him with wide eyes, and offered him the smallest smile. 

“He’s mesmerized by you. Just as I am.” Merlin snorted in response. 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“Ridiculously in love.” Merlin rolled his eyes when Arthur kissed his cheek, a strong arm wrapping around his waist. Inside, his heart was pounding with an unmatched sadness, his mind trying to memorize every single detail of this moment. If he was going to leave for the Isle of the Blessed..again...this was truly the last moments with his family. He wished that he could have a lifetime of these, but if this is what he had… he would take it happily. 

“I love you too, Arthur. More than you will ever know.” He whispered, leaning over and pressing his lips against Arthur’s softly. Shifting Will in his arms, he freed a hand in order to run his fingers through blonde hair and rub circles on the back of the other man’s neck.   
“If this is what nearly dying gets me, I don’t think I mind the pain.” Merlin shook his head. If only he knew… 

“Don’t get any wild ideas, sire.” He warned, pressing his forehead against Arthur’s. “I think you’ve had enough run ins with death this week.” William fussed between them, obviously not happy with Merlin’s attention being taken away. Arthur laughed. 

“I think that you better take him. If his appetite is anything like yours, you only have a few minutes before he makes a scene.” Merlin slapped his arm playfully. 

“Says the man who’s belt I adjusted last week.” 

“Are you saying I’m fat!” Arthur exclaimed, straightening himself out. “I’m fighting fit!” Merlin simply shook his head and gave the prince a light peck on the lips. 

“You’re right. You’re perfect.” He stated, with more meaning behind it then the moment actually called for. 

“Don’t you forget it. Now go on, get your things done for the day. You’ll be eating dinner with me tonight, both of you.” He kissed the top of William’s head. “Be good for your Papa. Don’t give him any trouble.” The baby simply frowned at Arthur, losing patience with them both. 

“Okay, okay. We’re going.” Merlin conceded, grabbing his blanket from last night and wrapping it around them. He paused before opening the door, letting himself look back at the prince smiling at him widely, who was expecting to see him for dinner. Merlin’s heart ached. He scolded himself when he felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. “I’ll see you tonight, Arthur.” 

Then he left.


	6. Le Morte D' Arthur- We're alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter for this episode. Sorry for the delay in posting. I had some trouble writing this one for some silly reason. This chapter does contain some rated M material so I will put a **** at the beginning and the end so you can skip it if you would like. This chapter also contains our first Gwen POV so that's fun... welp. Enjoy.

By the time they reached Gaius’ workshop, William had started crying, Merlin apologizing as he passed fellow servants and visitors in the halls. With a sigh of relief, he entered the workshop and discarded the blanket, setting William in his makeshift crib which was simply a cloth lined basket. Hoping to prevent his mother from waking, he set about gathering supplies to feed his son. They didn’t have much in the workshop, having not been expecting William for at least several more months, but he managed to make do with some softened oats that were in his mother’s pack. This would have to do for now until he could find a more permanent solution. He had been so busy feeding William, he hadn’t noticed the silence in the room until Gwen exited his small room at the top of the stairs. 

“Merlin! I was wondering where you two went off to.” Gwen said with a knowing smile.   
“Yes, well once Arthur saw William, I couldn’t stand to separate them.” He admitted, a blush creeping up his neck. “How is mother?” Gwen’s smile faltered. 

“She is the same, sleeping now. Gaius went out for some supplies that he thought might help her.” She picked up a piece of parchment from the nearby table and handed it to Merlin. “He left this for you, told me to make sure you’d gotten it when you returned.” Merlin turned the parchment over in his hands and unfolded the creases as Gwen moved in to continue feeding the baby. His eyes scanned over the letter quickly, his palms beginning to sweat. Of course the old man would do something like this. If he had learned anything from Gaius, it was that they were too similar for their own good. Part of him was not even surprised that he had left to sacrifice himself for Merlin, but that didn’t mean that he was willing to sit back and let it happen. This was his bargain, his deal, and if anyone else paid the price for it he would never be able to forgive himself. 

“Gwen. I’m sorry but I need to leave. Gaius is in danger, and I have to go after him.” He blurted out, hastily collecting a few supplies in his bag. “Will you be okay with him? Will Morgana mind?” She shook her head. 

“Not at all Merlin. She’s already given me the next few days off in order to tend to your mother. Where are you going?” she asked, clearly worried. 

“I can’t explain it right now. I’m sorry…” He crossed the room and kissed her cheek before placing a similar one to Will’s forehead. “Tell my mother I’m sorry and I love her.” 

“Merlin! Wait what about Arthur..” 

“Don’t tell him anything, Gwen. Not until this is over. I don’t want him involved.” 

“But surely he can…” 

“NO!” he grimaced at the tone of his own voice. He knew that she was only trying to help but if Arthur caught on to any of this then they would be caught in a vicious cycle of self sacrificing magic and they would be right were they started. “I’m sorry Gwen, but Arthur is still recovering, and I can handle this myself.” He waited for her nod of confirmation before muttering a thank you and slipping out the door. 

..  
Several hours had past since Merlin had left and Gwen was growing worried. She wasn’t sure how long Merlin had expected to be gone, but she knew it was growing dark out. Huneith had woken up a short time ago, some of the boils on her face and hands had healed and she had finally worked up an appetite. The two of them sat at the table sharing a meal together and watching William who was laid on his stomach on a blanket on the floor playing with a small wooden toy that Merlin had made him. Gwen smiled at the sight of the child, silently dreaming of a day when she would have her own. Seeing Merlin interact with his adopted son was one of the most heartwarming things that she had ever seen, and the way that Arthur spoke of him.. Like it was his own son also, filled her with joy. She remembered when Merlin first came to Camelot, and the two of them would sometimes sit and complain about their long days of work which ended, more often than not, with Merlin complaining about ‘the royal prat’ he worked for. Who would have thought that they would have been in love and have a family, even if they didn’t classify themselves as such to others. Gwen could see it. 

She was about to take another sip of her soup when Arthur came barging into the workshop, a piece of paper clutched tightly in his hand. What was with all the letters lately? Had she missed something? “Where is he!” Gwen frowned, standing and giving the prince a light curtsy. 

“Who my lord?” Arthur eyed her. 

“You know who, Gwen. Where is Merlin.” She looked to Huneith who was attempting to stand. 

“He’s not here Arthur.” Gwen watched the look of realization cross the prince’s face when he saw her. 

“Huneith! What on earth?! Are you ill?” He questioned, rushing to her side to help her sit back down on the bench, holding onto her hand. 

“I am ill, but Merlin has gone to seek a cure.” Arthur shook his head. 

“Huneith. I think there is more to it, he left me this note…..” Gwen could hear the panic in his voice, the uncertainty behind it. “I think he’s in trouble. I think he tried to trade his life for mine.” The older woman smiled softly, cupping his face. 

“Merlin has a great destiny, Arthur. I think he is trying to do right by you, by William, by Camelot.” 

“But he can’t leave me like this, leave us like this.” He whispered, motioning to William who was now watching the adults with intensity. “I have to go after him.” 

“He doesn’t want that for you, sire.” Gwen heard herself say, stepping closer. “He told me he didn’t want you involved. Whatever this is, he said he could handle it.” She reassured, placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to provide a much needed comfort. 

“She’s right, Arthur. We have to trust in your destiny, trust in Merlin. I don’t doubt that you will see him again soon. There is so much more ahead of you than this.” 

“I can’t just sit here and wait for him to come back. What if he needs me?” 

“He does need you Arthur, he needs you to stay here with his boy…. Your boy. I know he’s not yours in blood Arthur, but he isn’t Merlin’s either. William,” she nodded to the infant “ he needs you.” Gwen’s heart went out to Arthur. If it had been Lancelot who had taken off like this, it would take an army to hold her here, but she supposed in a way, that’s what Arthur had. What could he do? He had responsibilities to Merlin and to the Kingdom, he didn’t know where Merlin even was. How was he supposed to be of any help? 

“Arthur, would you like to wait with us?” she asked, placing a bowl of soup in front of the man. He looked like he needed it, if not a strong goblet of wine. 

“Thank you, Gwen. I’d appreciate that.” He rose from the seat next to Huneith and went to pick up William. Gwen smiled at the way the child babbled excitedly at the prince’s attention, clearly the boy cared for Arthur in the same way Arthur cared for him. “Your Papa is in so much trouble when he returns home.” 

…  
Merlin held Gaius close to him, the rain continuing to fall lightly overhead. They were drenched and exhausted, but alive. He tried to take to take a deep breath, willing his body to calm down and return to normal but the adrenaline was still coursing through it. He hadn’t been expecting to kill the witch, he hadn’t even planned on fighting her in the first place. But when he entered this place and found his friend lying on the ground, he had become irate. He was not too upset with the turn of events however, seeing as they both survived and Arthur had one less enemy to worry about. Next to him Gaius brushed his long wet hair from his wrinkled face. 

“Merlin, I don’t mean to complain, seeing as you’ve just saved my life..” Gaius paused, continuing to wipe water from his face. “But can we get out of this blasted rain?” Merlin chuckled, the old man’s flat sense of humor causing him to roll his eyes. 

“Let’s go home. I’ve got a boy to get home to.” He answered, referring to William. Standing up, he helped Gaius from the ground, allowing him to lean against his arm in his weakened state. 

“Well Merlin, I’d say you have two gentleman waiting at home for you.” Gaius amended, smirking. It didn’t go unnoticed, and a blush flashed across Merlin’s face. 

“You’re right, and I guarantee one of them is bound of be a bit fussy…I bet Gwen is beside herself trying to manage him.”

“Ahh, but he should be fine. Gwen has managed most of the children in the lower town for their mother’s. She has plenty of experience.” 

“I wasn’t talking about William.” Merlin responded, only half joking. Gaius nodded solemnly. 

“I see. Well Arthur might be a bit more difficult to soothe after this adventure of yours. I wish you luck.” 

“Thank you, Gaius. I’ll need all the luck I can get.” 

….

The ride back from the Isle took more time than Merlin had thought it would. Neither of them were fighting against time or death this time around, which meant that they were able to take breaks when needed for Gaius to rest. Eventually the stone walls of Camelot came into view, and Merlin spurred his horse forward, anxious to reach the citadel. While he knew that he would have to deal with an angry prince, he also wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in his arms now that this was behind them. As they grew closer, Merlin could hear the sound of the warning bell, obviously signaling their arrival. He suspected that the guards had been under orders from Arthur, and at this rate the prince would reach the citadel steps before they did. 

When they finally arrived in the square, Merlin steered his horse to the young stable boy who was waiting, and dismounted his horse. Timothy, as Merlin remembered the boys name, smiled at him and took hold of the reins. He gave him a slight nod before turning to help the old physician off his horse. It was difficult, and Merlin felt a deep sympathy for Gaius when his feet hit the ground and he groaned in discomfort. 

“Oh don’t give me that look. I may be old, but I can take a few aches and pains. It comes with the territory.” Merlin rolled his eyes at his defensiveness. “Besides, you’ve got other things to tend to.” Following his gaze, Merlin found Arthur, Gwen (who was holding William), and his mother running down the steps. 

“Merlin!” Hunith cried, throwing her arms around her son. He accepted the embrace happily, allowing her to fuss over him. “You’re not hurt?” 

“I’m fine, we’re all fine.” He reassured, risking a glance over her shoulder to find Arthur staring at him. The look on his face was not angry, but it was not joyous either. Before he could say anything, Gwen came forward and held out William who reached for him. Merlin felt the familiar contentedness he always felt when his son was safe and in his arms. He brought him close, kissing his temple and smelling the vanilla soaps Gwen had mostly likely used to wash him up. He smelt like Camelot, like Arthur, like home. Little fingers grasped at his shirt and face causing him to laugh. William seemed happy enough about his return and that might just be enough to get him through whatever spat he and Arthur were sure to have about him running off. 

The prince who had so far remained silent finally descended the stairs and gave Gaius a nod, clearly trying to hold himself back in front of eyes of the court that loitered nearby. Coming to stand before Merlin, the warlock noticed the tense set of his shoulders and the thin pressed line of his lips. In that moment all Merlin wanted to do was kiss away all the pain and frustration that the prince was probably harboring towards him and replace it with something entirely different. 

“Merlin…” Arthur started, seeming unsure of how to proceed. It was then that Huneith broke the silence. 

“You both are probably starving. Let’s get out of the sun and heat. I’m sure that Guinevere and I can put something together.” She rushed, pushing Merlin and Gaius up the steps and towards the physician’s chambers. Before he made it inside Arthur stopped him, taking hold of his elbow, causing him to adjust Will in his arms. The baby babbled at Arthur, causing a brief smirk to cross the blonde’s face. 

“Unfortunately, I have to attend a council meeting with my father.” 

“Oh, I understand. We’ll talk later?”

“Tonight.” Merlin nodded, unsure if it was a question or a demand. 

“Tonight” he gulped, suddenly feeling the need to hide himself from Arthur’s sight. The prince’s gaze soften softened slightly, as he gently squeezed the elbow he still had hold of. “I’m glad you’re home.” With that Merlin exhaled a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. 

“I’m happy to be home, too.” 

…...

Later that evening Merlin left William with his mother and Gaius while he brought Arthur his dinner. When he learned that George had intended to prepare it, he quickly dismissed the man and sent him on his way. He never understood why he disliked the man so much, besides the fact that he was incredibly dull and obviously a brown noser. Regardless, Merlin had been back in Camelot for hours and he and Arthur had not yet had a moment alone together to talk. He gave the chamber doors a light tap before slipping inside. He found Arthur sitting in his chair in front of the fire, the light bouncing off of his tan skin. His face was pensive, and it occurred to Merlin that he had not heard the warlock enter. 

“I brought you some supper.” Arthur moved his concentration from the flames to Merlin, who shifted uncomfortably on his feet. “I thought you might be hungry.” 

“Thank you. I’d not eaten yet.” Arthur thanked, rising from his seat and making his way to the table. There was a pause, a building silence that separated them. Arthur gently took the plate from Merlin and set it down on the table. “Merlin, we need to talk.” Merlin sighed. 

“I know.” He watched as Arthur pulled a piece of parchment from the inside of his jacket pocket. 

“Do you want to explain this?” The prince placed the letter on the table, and Merin bit his lip. 

“I wasn’t sure if you would wake up in time for me to say goodbye. I didn’t want there to be anything left unsaid.”He replied, with a weak shrug. 

“Anything left unsaid? Merlin, what about all the things I needed to say? You never gave me a chance to respond to any of this! You just wrote me a letter and took off!” 

“I did it for you! For your destiny! How were you going to become King if you were dead?” He countered, raising his voice. 

“What do you mean, my destiny?! It’s supposed to be our destiny, you idiot! How was I supposed to get there without you by my side?” Arthur came forward, grabbing Merlin firmly by the shoulders. “We were supposed to be a team, and you just left without talking to me.” Merlin huffed. 

“What was I to do? You were dying, unconscious... I did what I thought was right. What’s the life of a servant when it could save a prince?” Arthur blinked. 

“Is that what you think? That your life is less important than mine?” the prince shook his head, drawing Merlin into his arms. Merlin leaned into him, resting his head against Arthur’s strong shoulder. “Merlin you’re life is so much more than me, more than just us. You’re a father, a son, and you are just as important to the future of our kingdom as I am. Without you, we would fall apart…. I would fall apart.” Merlin felt his throat constrict at the prince’s confession. In the many months of their relationship, they had several special moments together but it was not often that Arthur let his guard down and let himself show his true feelings. 

“That’s how I felt, when you were bitten.” He whispered, running his fingers through Arthur’s blond hair. Arthur leaned into the touch, causing Merlin’s heart to swell. “You would have done the same thing, if it were me. Don’t lie.” 

“You’re probably right.” Arthur kissed his forehead. “In fact, your mother reminded me of that fact while you were gone. She seems to think that I should ‘take it easy on you’”. 

“She’s a smart woman.” Arthur laughed softly and Merlin was overcome with love for the man. “I never thought I would have this again, the two of us together.” 

“For a moment there, neither did I.” Arthur admitted, cupping Merlin’s face with his hand. Merlin leaned into the touch.  
*******  
“I’ve glad to have been proven wrong.” Merin pressed his lips against Arthur’s, using the position of his hands to pull him closer. Arthur responded in kind to the kiss, grabbing on to Merlin's waist with strong hands. Their lips moved against each other slowly, cherishing this moment that they had almost missed out on. Merlin removed his hands from Arthur’s hair to rid him of his jacket, throwing it carelessly on the table next to them. Arthur returned the favor by removing Merlin’s blue neckerchief, causing the warlock to shudder from the breeze that came in through the open window. Merlin couldn’t help but let out a small groan when Arthur’s lips traveled down his jawline to place wet kisses on his neck. Feeling the need to touch more skin, he found himself pawing at the hem of Arthur’s shirt until he was able to pull it over the other man’s head. Merlin allowed himself to explore the warm flesh of Arthur’s chest and stomach as the prince continued his gentle assault on his neck. Merlin felt hands reach for the waist of his breeches, causing his breath to catch. 

“Let me show you, Merlin. Let me show you how important you are to me.” If it was possible, Merlin felt his face grow hotter under the prince’s gaze. Arthur knelt to the ground and began unlacing Merlin’s boots. Merlin remained silent and let Arthur rid him of the leather boots, lifting his feet out when Arthur tapped the backs of his calves. This was a new experience for them. It was normally Merlin’s fingers unlatching the clasps on Arthur’s armour or removing ceremonial robes from tired shoulders. When his bare feet stood on the cool stone floor, Arthur set about removing the rest of Merlin’s clothes, carefully and deliberately placing them on the table. His movements were slow, his hands rubbing away tension from his muscles and lips leaving paths along newly exposed skin. Merlin shuddered under soft touches, the pure emotional and physical intimacy of the prince’s actions overwhelming all of his senses. By the time he was completely bare, his eyes burned with unshed tears. Arthur kissed him then, soft and sweet as he wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist. In one swift movement Arthur picked him off of the ground, hands settling under his bare thighs. 

Merlin wasn’t aware that he was being moved across the room until he was being laid out on the bed, Arthur hovering on top of him. His mind was fuzzy with contentment as Arthur continued his previous attack on his neck, princely hands making their way lower until they settled on his boney hips. His own hands fisted in Arthurs hair as the kisses moved lower and turned to nips, the feeling of teeth lightly scraping along his skin leaving goosebumps. Arthur was getting dangerously low, his breath hot against the inside of Merlin’s thigh. 

“Arthur, please..” he mewed, shifting on the mattress. “Don’t tease me..” Arthur’s only response was a mischievous smile and a squeeze on Merlin’s hips before he took all of Merlin into his mouth. The feeling was almost more than Merlin could take, his hips bucking forward involuntarily. Arthur was quick to respond, pushing his hips down and holding Merlin in place as he moved his mouth and tongue along Merlin. With his hands now holding fast to the bed linens, Merlin tried to regulate his breathing as the heat inside him built to what felt like a burning flame. When he began to feel the beginning of his climax, he sat up abruptly and pulled Arthur up to capture his lips. Startled, Arthur pulled back, his face flushed. Merlin didn’t think he had ever seen anything so beautiful. “Take off your trousers.” 

“You know, you can’t give me orders like that Mer-lin. It’s nearly treason.” the prince teased. Merlin shook his head before gently pushing Arthur off of him and onto his back. 

“Not in the bedroom, sire.” he retorted, kissing Arthur’s jaw. “While I appreciate you showing me how important I am…” he paused to place a kiss behind Arthur’s ear. “I don’t want this to be one sided.” He leaned back, meeting Arthur’s gaze. “ I want to do this together.” he whispered, silently hoping that the meaning behind his words were clear. The look that Arthur gave him was so full of love and adoration, Merlin almost had to look away, a deep blush covering his face and ears. 

“I’m yours Merlin. Whatever you wish…” Merlin cut him off with a brief but passionate meeting of the lips before unlacing Arthur’s pants and working them down his muscled legs. He could feel Arthur’s eyes on him as he reached across the bed and retrieved the oil from the prince's side table. He poured the liquid onto his hand and worked it onto Arthur thoroughly, smirking at the sounds that the blonde was making under his menstrations. Feeling the need to be as close to him as possible, Merlin decided to skip his own preparation and sat himself on top of Arthur until the prince’s full length was inside him. 

“Merlin!” Arthur gasped at the sudden progression, grabbing hold of Merlin’s hips. Merlin placed his hands onto Arthur’s chest and took a deep breath, allowing his body time to adjust. After a moment he bent forward, resting his forehead against Arthur’s. A sudden wave of emotion crashed over him then, the realization that Arthur was there, alive.... that somehow they had both survived the last three days, and they were together. He couldn’t stop the tear drop from falling and landing on Arthur’s cheek, or the muffled sob that escaped his throat. Arthur’s sat up then, bringing Merlin with him. Merlin felt Arthur pushing him backward, his hands cradling Merlin’s face. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt..” Merlin shook his head. 

“No, no I’m fine. Really.” He assured, trying in vain to blink away the tears. 

“Then, what is it?” Arthur asked, concern still flooding his features. Merlin swallowed, removing the prince’s hands from his face and holding them to his chest. 

“We’re alive. We’re… both alive.” Another sob escaped. 

“Oh, Merlin..” Strong arms surrounded him, and he buried his face into Arthur’s neck. They stayed that way for awhile, the two of them completely entangled in one another as Arthur held him while he cried. “It’s okay. We’re safe. Everyone is safe. I’m right here.” Merlin clung to every word of comfort that left Arthur’s mouth. With every whisper, and touch, and kiss to the cheek he could feel the tension slipping away from his body. It felt surreal, to have someone who could provide him with comfort simply by being there. Merlin thought that in his moment, no one could love another person the way that he loved Arthur. Sure, the love that he had for his friends and family was strong, but the way he loved Arthur… Arthur was his sun, his warmth, his light. He was Merlin’s shelter, his protection, his home. He raised his head from Arthur’s shoulder, nuzzling his cheek against the prince’s. 

“Arthur.” he breathed. “Make love to me.” Arthur kissed his neck, before repositioning them so that Merlin lay on the bed. Arthur kissed him deeply as he began rolling his hips into Merlin slowly. Merlin reached out to wrap his arms around Arthur’s shoulders, needing to keep him close. It wasn’t long before Arthur picked up speed, and Merlin could feel the heat inside him building with each thrust and he knew that neither of them would last much longer. Arthur must have felt it too, because he reached between them and took Merlin in his hand, matching his own thrusts. The additional sensation was too much for Merlin and he suddenly found release, Arthur’s name on his lips. The prince was quick to follow, nearly collapsing next to Merlin on the bed.

***  
Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room, both of them attempting to catch their breath. Arthur turned on his side, and pulled Merlin close to him. Merlin let his head rest on Arthur’s chest, the rise and fall of the blonde’s breathing like a lullaby to his already heavy eyelids. 

“I love you, Merlin.” It was barely a whisper, and Merlin could tell it was the ramblings of man who was about to fall asleep but he cherished the words. 

“I love you too.”


	7. The Once and Future Warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This follows along the episode "The Once and Future Queen" with a flashback to a missing piece we were missing from a previous chapter. Hope you all enjoy! More to come soon.

To say he was tired was an understatement, as Arthur had been ordering him around all day in order to prepare for the upcoming tournament. Blades needed sharpened, armour polished and mended to, and unfortunately, Merlin was not able to use any of his magic to accomplish his long list of chores. Merlin had a suspicion that the increase in chores was not simply because of the tournament but from a place of fear and embarrassment. It hadn’t always been this way, but one small rumor from a maid a few weeks ago made things more difficult for them. It seemed to Merlin that whenever they seemed to appear too close in front of the knights and other members of the court, Arthur would make a point to assign Merlin more chores than usual, and do so with a harsh and demanding tone. Merlin tried not to think much into this tendency, after all, they couldn’t be out and open with their relationship and he knew that Arthur was trying to maintain the secret. The only times Merlin received a break of the prince’s character was when they were alone, or in front of the few people that knew about their relationship which was a small amount of the day. Tonight, Gwen had offered to take Arthur his dinner in order to give Merlin some time to rest before tomorrow. Normally, he would put up a fight and make a fuss about someone besides himself serving the prince, but he was too exhausted to do so this evening. Having given her instructions to make sure that dinner would be suitable for Arthur, he put decided to put himself to bed. Merlin yawned loudly as he climbed into his bed and covered up with his thin wool blanket. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep, and to slip into a dream.   
...  
Merlin felt determined as he grabbed hold of the torch and barreled down the steps to see Kilgharrah. Merlin was surprised that the creature was sat on his mountain of rocks, as if he were expecting the warlock. This only infuriated Merlin even more and he wasted no time in confronting the beast.

“You knew this would happen! You had me trade my mother’s life for Arthur’s! ” 

“You said you would do anything.” The creature responded cooley. 

“Did you know that my mother would die?” 

“I knew that the price would be a heavy one.” Merlin shook his head in disbelief. 

“But you sent me anyway..” 

“We need Arthur to live.” 

“I am NOT ONE OF YOU!” He yelled, trying his best to remain calm. 

“We are both creatures of the old religion. It is the source of your power.” Merlin scoffed. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It is your destiny to protect the young Pendragon until he claims his crown, and when he does magic can be returned to the realm. Only then will I be free.” 

“Oh, so that’s all you cared about? I thought you were my friend.” 

“I am so much more than that Merlin. I am your kin.” 

“No! The only family I have is my mother, and William. You would have me murder my mother! What’s next Kilgharrah? William!?!” Merlin could feel the blood boiling in his chest, his anger finally getting the best of him at the thought of his son being in danger. 

“Her life has not been taken in vain. But I assure you this. I would not have given up the boy. His destiny is as important to this Kingdom as your’s, young warlock.” 

“What do you mean, his destiny? He is not a part of your games, dragon!” Kilgharrah huffed, causing a gust of wind to blow Merlin’s hair. 

“One day that destiny will be revealed to you. Just know, we will achieve great things together.” 

“You will never be released. For what you’ve done, I’ll make sure you never see the light.” Merlin bellowed, turning his back on what he once considered a friend. He felt the heat of the dragon’s breath on his back before he heard it’s roar, turning and casting a spell just in time to block the attack. He could sense the dragon’s anger, but Merlin had no sympathy for Kilgharrah. He had put his mother in danger, and had the nerve to talk about his son as if he controlled the infant’s future. Merlin took great pride in his destiny, but condemning his son to a life where his decisions were not his own was something that he was in no way comfortable with. 

“You won’t see me again.” He stated, staring at the dragon with contempt. He could hear it calling his name in frustration as he ascended the staircase. As he neared the top, the voice changed from that of a dragon to the soft, almost concerned voice of Arthur saying his name. He felt strong hands on his shoulders, shaking him.   
....  
The next thing he was aware of, was Arthur hovering over him. The glow from Merlin’s candle cast a glow on the prince’s features that did nothing to hide his unsettled look. The hands that Merlin had felt in his dream, were still holding him steady. 

“Merlin, are you alright? You’ve been thrashing around and murmuring.” Merlin licked his lips, feeling that they were suddenly dry. 

“I’m fine, Arthur. Just a nightmare is all.” Arthur frowned in disbelief. 

“That didn’t seem like a normal nightmare. Did something happen that I don’t know about? Is something bothering you?” Merlin gulped. In the many months since Arthur had confronted Merlin about his use of magic, he had never brought up his relationship with Kilgharrah. He is sure that the prince is aware of the dragon, since his father is the reason it’s chained beneath the castle, but he has never mentioned it’s role in their story. This ‘nightmare’ was in fact not a dream at all, but a memory. One from months ago when Merlin went to confront the dragon when Arthur had been dying. He had never mentioned this encounter to the prince, what was the point if he had sworn never to visit the creature again? 

“No, it’s just a bad dream. Honestly, Arthur, it’s nothing.” He lied, providing a small smile in an attempt to pass it off as nothing. 

“Well, if you need to talk about it, I’m here.” Arthur offered, his tone sincere. Merlin leaned forward and kissed the prince on the lips softly. 

“Thank you. That’s very kind of you.” 

“Yes, very kind considering you didn’t bring my dinner this evening. Imagine my surprise when Gwen walked into my chambers when I was expecting you. I’m glad I had decided to leave on my under clothes instead of being in the buff.” Merlin rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sure that Gwen was very appreciative of that also.” he took a deep breath. “I am sorry, for not serving you this evening. I was feeling a little under the weather.” 

“I’d assumed something was wrong when you didn’t show.” 

“Wait,” he pulled back from Arthur, a smirk on his face. “Is that why you’re here? Did you come all the way up here to check on me?” 

“Well, I… I wanted to make sure you were fit for tomorrow. Loads to get prepared for the tournament you know.” Arthur muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“You realize that we’ve been together for months. It’s okay if you were concerned for me. I check on you all the time during the night.” There was a pause in the conversation, in which Merlin moved closer to rest against the blonde’s chest. 

“Fine. I wanted to make sure you were alright. I’m not used to going to bed without saying goodnight to you.” The prince admitted. 

“You’re actually quite soft? Do you know that?” he teased. “Well, if you’re here for a good night kiss, you’ll get one.” Wrapping both arms around Arthur’s neck, he pulled the prince close and gave him another kiss, this one with significantly more passion than the previous one. After a few moments, he pulled away but remained close to the blonde, pressing their foreheads together. “Was that satisfactory, sire?” Arthur nodded, catching his breath. 

“Most definitely.” 

“Then I suppose you will be off then. As you’ve said, I’ve got a lot to do tomorrow to prepare for the tournament. Not to mention that mother is bringing William in the morning.” 

“I should let you get to sleep then.” Arthur stood and made his way towards the door, pausing before he opened it. “Merlin? Exactly how often do you check on me at night?” He questioned, turning to look at him. Merlin, feeling the blush rising on his cheeks, lay his head on his pillow and pulled the cover over his head. 

“Good night, Arthur.” he mumbled. He could almost hear the smirk on the prince’s face as he left to return to his own chambers.


	8. The Once and Future Warlock 2

Merlin smiled up into the nearly empty stands of the arena. There in the second row, Gwen and his mother sat with a happy-looking William who was attempting to stand on Gwen’s lap. Merlin suspected that he was going to be close to walking soon, and made a mental note to move a few things in Arthur and Gaius’ chambers out of the boy’s reach. As planned, Merlin had spent all morning helping to prepare for one of the biggest tournaments of the season that was scheduled to take place in two days. With most of his work finished, he joined Arthur, who had elected to spend the afternoon preparing with his knights in place of their regular sword and footwork training. Because it was so nice out and the heat of the day was still hours away, Arthur suggested that Will and the ladies join them outside. 

“Merlin, I know he is adorable, but could you keep focused?” Merlin looked away from his son to find Arthur next to him on his horse, hand held out expectantly. “My lance?” 

“Sorry, sire” He mumbled, fumbling to pick up the heavy lance and pass it upwards. Arthur simply smiled and rolled his eyes. Merlin watched as Arthur moved his horse to the starting position, and kicked it’s sides, spurring it forward. The horse gathered speed as dust flew up around it’s hooves. Arthur’s lance came up with a steady hand, and made its way through the practice ring with ease. A round of applause from the knights and excited babbling from William was the result. It was no surprise that Arthur had hit his mark, but the excitement was the same every time. Merlin ran forward to take the used lance, giving his prince a congratulatory smile before leaning it on the rack among the others. When he turned back around from the rack he spotted Arthur crossing the arena, riding up to the stands directly in front of William. Obviously, the boy was thrilled to have attention from Arthur, as always, and all but lept out of Gwen’s arms. Arthur held out his arms, and motioned for Gwen to hand William down. Gwen said something that Merlin couldn’t make out, before hesitantly lowering the baby down in order for Arthur to take him. Merlin didn’t know if he approved of the action, and the look on his mother’s face said that she agreed with him. With William positioned in front of him, Arthur set the horse on a low pace, keeping the boy from being jostled too much. They took a lap around the arena, the knights yelling William’s name as if the baby himself had wielded he lance. Merlin rolled his eyes at their banter. Even if Arthur couldn’t acknowledge his own relationship to William in public, it was nice to see that the knights had accepted his son in this way. However, if he wasn’t careful, Merlin would have a mini- Arthur on his hands one day. Though the thought was slightly terrifying, it also made his heart melt. Finally, the impromptu parade ended in front of Merlin and the small group of knights. Merlin jogged up to take William from Arthur’s metal clad arms. 

“I don’t know how much I approved of that.” he scolded, playfully striking Arthur’s leg. 

“Now, Merlin. He’ll be a fine horseman yet if we start him this early” Arthur declared, adjusting the reins in his hands. 

“Listen to you both, like an old married couple” Leon whispered to Merlin. Merlin blushed instantly, the heat radiating off of his cheeks and neck. 

“Leon, hold your tongue.” he warned, half heartedly. Sir Leon was one of a small handful of people that knew about their relationship, and he had sworn secrecy as soon as he discovered the two of them embracing in the armory. That didn’t stop him, however, from teasing the couple when he thought no one could hear. 

“Leon, I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of going against you today. What do you say we rectify that problem?” Arthur teased, trying to give his friend a difficult time for getting at Merlin. 

“It would be my honor, sire.” Leon rebutted, straightening his posture. 

“Let’s do it then.”  
….

“How am I supposed to prove myself when my opponents aren’t trying their hardest?” Arthur complained, throwing pieces of his armor on the ground in frustration, leaving Merlin to pick them up as they entered the prince’s chambers. Arthur was NOT happy about how training had turned out when he challenged Leon to a duel. The knight had been in prime position to take the win, but pulled back to allow the prince to claim it. Arthur was not handling the ‘special treatment’ well, and had been yelling about it since they left the field. 

“I’m sure it’s not happening all of the time.” he tried, picking up a vambrace from the floor. 

“So it’s happening some of the time?” 

“I’m certain it isn't!” Merlin said, backtracking. 

“Now you’re doing it! You’re telling me exactly what I want to hear!” The prince yelled, throwing his breastplate at the foot of his bed. 

“Oi! I have to get the dents out of that later. Could you not throw them down so hard? But yes, sometimes I do tell you what you want to hear. But mostly it’s to make you happy, not because I don’t think you can handle it.” Arthur sighed. 

“Merlin. What am I going to do? My whole life I’ve been treated as if I am special…” 

“You are special. You’re the prince of Camelot.” Merlin interrupted, laying the gathered armour neatly on the bed. 

“I just want to be treated like everyone else.” Merlin chuckled. 

“Well, if you want to switch places let me know. I’ve got quite the chore list for the next few days.” 

“That’s not a totally stupid idea, Merlin.” 

“I’m not going to like where this is going, am I?” Merlin asked hesitantly, untying the laces on Arthur’s padding.  
...

Arthur’s ridiculous plan of taking part in the tournament in disguise did nothing but add to the list of things he had to do this week. Currently, he was running through the woods to meet Arthur so he could smuggle him back into the city. He knew that the prince would be annoyed with him when he got there, seeing as he was late, but that couldn’t be helped. With Arthur supposedly out on a mission for his father, Gaius had given Merlin the duty of cleaning all the floors in his chambers before he left. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of running, he spotted Arthur within the trees, already taking off his amour. Just as he approached the prince his foot caught on a root and he fell to the ground. Instead of helping him up, Arthur decided to take the opportunity to point out that he was late. 

“I was helping Gaius with the floors.” he panted, handing over his bag to the prince who was now shirtless. He attempted to catch his breath as the blonde rummaged through the small sack to find a shirt. 

“Whose clothes are these? They’re itchy.” he complained, tugging at the fabric. 

“They’re mine. I washed them specially for you.” 

“More the reason to take me up on the offer for new clothes. At least a couple of shirts.” Merlin sighed. 

“Arthur, I told you. My clothes are perfectly fine for the work of a servant. I don’t need anymore shirts. Besides, I quite fancy you in these.” he teased, sending Arthur a wink. 

“I don’t know how you wear this all day long. They’re completely uncomfortable.” 

“Then I supposed you’ll enjoy taking them off later.” Merlin stated. 

“I’m assuming you’ll be involved in that?” Arthur questioned, not trying to hide the suggestion in his voice. 

“If you behave.” Merlin replied, holding out a cloak for the prince to put on. “Are you sure about this? I’m sure that there are better ways to prove yourself than this.” 

“Shut up, Merlin. I’m doing this. Just grab the bag will you?” He said, all but throwing his bag at Merlin. Merlin closed his eyes, a took a deep breath. The things he did for Arthur….


	9. The Once and Future Warlock 3

When they arrived at Gwen’s home in the lower city, Merlin was not looking forward to the day ahead. He knew Arthur better than anyone, and he knew that he was not going to adjust well to their new accommodations. Although her home was clean, warm, and cozy, it did not have many of the luxuries that the prince was accustomed to. As the entered, Merlin said a prayer to the gods that Arthur didn’t offend her hospitality. It took some convincing, and challenge from Merlin to make Arthur agree to stay there. Luckily Gwen had busied herself with cooking while they worked it out. 

“How are the preparations coming? I trust you found someone to play our knight for the tournament?” Arthur asked, taking a look around. 

“Absolutely. He’s a farmer from one of the outlying villages and no one will recognize him.” 

“But does he look the part?” Merlin grimaced.The farmer did not look like a knight, let alone a noble, but it was all he could find on such a short notice. He went out back to retrieve him, having told the man to keep himself occupied until he was needed. Hesitantly, he presented him to Arthur. Merlin could tell by the look on the prince’s face that he was not impressed with the ungroomed, dirty man in front of him with straw in his hair. “Merlin, a word?” Merlin sighed and allowed himself to be pulled to the side. 

“What is it, Arthur?” 

“There is no possible way that farmer will pass as a knight, let alone someone of noble blood. What were you thinking?” he asked incredulously.

“I was thinking that it was short notice, and that I didn’t have a lot of options. It will work, we just have some work to do.” 

“That’s an understatement.” Arthur rubbed his temples. “Can’t you make anything easy, Merlin?” Merlin didn’t respond, casting a glance at Gwen who looked like she wanted to say something. He simply shook his head, now was not the time. Like the prince said, they had work to do. 

Getting the farmer, who’s name was revealed to be Norman, ready was no easy task. Merlin had busied himself all day preparing the man to embrace his ‘knighthood’. He was bathed, groomed and dressed (which required multiple modifications from both Gwen and Merlin). Not to mention the running he did to create the knight’s background, and risk he took in using magic to falsify the documents. By the time he sat down at Gwen’s table late that day to observe Arthur’s ‘inspection’ of Norman, he was exhausted. It didn’t help that the farmer was struggling to get used to being ‘Sir William of Deira’. 

“You’ve got it all wrong, you’re slouching far too much to be a noble.” Norman frowned, scratching his head. Merlin huffed in annoyance. 

“Norman, just imagine you’re really arrogant. Knights like to think their better than everyone else.” he said, matter-of -factly, giving Arthur a side glance. It was clear there was a frustration growing between them and they were not doing well to hide it. 

“It’s not about arrogance. Ignore him, he’s an idiot. A knight must behave with honor and nobility.” Merlin rolled his eyes when Norman straightened himself, holding himself with a more ‘distinguished’ posture. “That’s better. You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family.” Norman pursed his lips, thinking, before turning to stare at Merlin. 

“Polish my armour boy.” he demanded. Next to him, Arthur laughed. 

“Now you’re getting the hang of it. But he does have a point, Merlin. You do need to polish our armour.” 

“I’ll see to it, sire. I would like to go and visit my mother and William in Gaius’ chambers first if that’s alright. Since I won't be joining them for dinner.” 

“You know, it’s been a while since I’ve sat down with your mother for a meal. Why don’t you invite them here for dinner? I’m sure you can whip something up for all of us?” Merlin smiled despite wanting to scream. 

“Of course. I’ll return with them soon.” He was on his way out the door when Gwen grabbed hold of his arm. 

“Do you need any help with dinner? I was going to see to Morgana this evening but I’m sure I can figure out someway to make it easier for you.” Merlin offered her a small up turn of the lip before squeezing her hand. 

“It’s alright, Gwen. I’m used to it by now.” 

….  
“Dinner was lovely, Merlin. Thank you for cooking this evening.” His mother praised, rising up and beginning to clean the table. 

“It was nothing. I’m just glad we could all finally sit down together. Maybe tomorrow we’ll have more time to visit, since my master is ‘out of town’” he joked, nudging Arthur’s side. The prince simply scoffed. 

“You think, just because I am supposed to be in an outlying village up north, I’m not going to have things for you to do tomorrow? I thought you were smarter than that, Merlin.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be the most insane thing, to have a day off” He retorted, crossing his arms in an slight irritation. William, who was sitting on Arthur’s lap frowned, not understanding their bickering. 

“Now, you’ve made Will unhappy. What are we going to do with your Papa? Hmmm?” Arthur questioned, raising from the table and settling on the floor with the baby. William sat on the floor next to Arthur, his eyes wide and uncertain. Merlin smiled, raising up from his own seat to settle on the floor. William moved, crawling across the space to sit on his lap. Little arms wrapped around his neck in an effort to comfort him. 

“Oh, Will. Papa and Arthur are just teasing. See?” He motioned for the other man to move closer. “I still love, Arthur.” He added, trying to control the tone of his voice before kissing the prince’s cheek quickly.

“And I still love Papa.” Arthur added, mimicking Merlin’s kiss. Arthur seemed to sense that something wasn’t quite right but he played along. This seemed to please William who clapped his hand on his cheeks as if demanding his own set of kisses. The two happily obliged, taking turns kissing soft baby cheeks and soaking in the child’s laughter. After a few more minutes of playing, Merlin noticed William’s eyes drooping and smiled as a small yawn escaped his son’s mouth. 

“I think someone is ready for bed.” He said, nudging Arthur who nodded. Merlin stood, taking Will out of the prince’s arms and holding him tight. “Are you sleepy, little one?” 

“I’ll take him on to Gaius’ chambers. You two should be getting to bed yourselves anyway. You’ve got a big day tomorrow.” Said Hunith, rising from her seat at the table and taking the boy from Merlin. 

“Thank you for taking him for the evening. It’s much appreciated.” Arthur thanked, causing Merlin more frustration. While he was glad the prince was being kind to his mother, it made it ten times more aggravating that he never said those things to Merlin. 

“It’s a pleasure, your highness. I will always be willing for more time with my grandson.” After goodnight kisses and hugs, Merlin’s mother left with William in tow, leaving the two of them alone. 

“I suppose she’s right, we should get some rest.” Merlin said after a moment of silence. “I’ve prepared Gwen’s bed for you, I know it’s not the same as yours in the castle but..” 

“Merlin, we are not both going to fit on that bed. It’s much too small.” Arthur stated, his brows furrowed. 

“I’m aware Arthur.” Merlin scoffed. “I love you, but I need a bit more space than that. I’ve brought a bed mat for me.” 

“To sleep on the floor?”

“No, Arthur. I’m sleeping on the table.” Merlin teased, retrieving his bed mat and blankets from his pack. “Of course on the floor.” Arthur huffed. 

“I suppose it will have to work this way for the time being.” 

“Well I’m not going to be the manservant who forces his prince to sleep on the floor. Am I?” Merlin retorted. 

“I guess not. Well then… good night, Merlin.” Arthur muttered, kissing him on the cheek. It was awkward and felt forced, but Merlin supposed it was better than nothing. Hopefully this ‘phase’ with Arthur would pass soon and they could go back the way it was before they were terrified of everyone finding out, back when it was stolen kisses in the hallways and tender touches at night. Yes, Merlin would much rather have that then what he had now which sometimes was too much pressure for him to take. 

“Good night, Arthur.”   
….

The tournament was off to an excellent start, Arthur had been performing well, and the crowd had accepted ‘Sir William of Deira’. They were certainly a crowd favorite, and Norman was enjoying his time in the spotlight. Arthur, however, was not adjusting well to the lack of praise and attention. He had become irritated following the second match and his attitude had not improved as the day went on. He had taken the brunt of his frustration out on the field, but took what was left after the match out on Merlin who had been running himself ragged all morning. Gwen had attempted to step in on several occasions, but Merlin simply shook his head. He appreciated her kindness and sympathy, but when Arthur was in a mood sometimes it was best to wait it out. 

They had broke for lunch a few hours ago in which Merlin took the opportunity to return to Gaius’ chambers and clean the leach tank that was past due, and feed William. He had not had the opportunity to eat himself, but he had been able to cross a few chores off of his list and spend time with his son which was worth the effort. Unfortunately he had lost track of time and he was running late to the next round of the tournament. He grabbed Arthur’s extra chain mail from his room and took off running for the tent, praying that he beat Arthur back. He didn’t… 

“Merlin! Where have you been! The next round starts in 20 minutes and I still have to get my amour on!” Arthur shouted, standing and holding his arms out expectantly. Merlin took the cue and slipped Arthur’s chainmail over his head and arms. 

“I’m sorry. I was back in Gaius’ chambers tending to a few things, it won’t happen again.” He apologized. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Merlin. You’re always late.” Arthur seethed. “Where’s my helmet?” 

“Ummm, I’m not sure. Give me a moment.” Merlin mumbled, looking frantically around the tent for the prince’s helmet. 

“Seriously?! It’s your job to know where my things are at all times! We’ve got a tournament to compete in and your head is anywhere but here.” Merlin continued to search for the helmet while Arthur yelled at him, a combination of guilt and anger bubbling inside of him. Arthur continued, “If I knew any better I would say you went to the tavern instead of seeing Gaius. You should have been here.” This made Merlin stop in his tracks, his body suddenly hot with rage. He crossed the tent and stood toe to toe with Arthur whose face was red from shouting. 

“The tavern? Because that’s where I spend all my free time, yeah?” He shook his head. “Do you know how many times I have been to the tavern since I arrived in Camelot? Do you?” He paused, daring Arthur to answer the question. He was met with silence, the prince obviously too stunned to give a response. “Once, and you were with me. I can’t believe that you think I would have time to go to the tavern when I’m running around after you all the time! ‘Do this, Merlin.. Do that! Polish this.. Shine that..’ and when I’m not running around after you, I’m collecting herbs or cleaning for Gaius. Did I mention that my son is here? I finally have the opportunity to see him after weeks and I’m trying to be there and care for him and I’m constantly pulled away. At this rate, he isn’t going to know who I am.”

“Merlin, I…” 

“I’m not finished!” Merlin shouted, cutting him off. He took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself. He continued in a softer tone. “Listen. When I am not doing all of those other things, I am busy trying to figure out how to fulfill this destiny of ours, how to keep you safe. Do you know how many times I have had to save your life, because you refuse to listen to me? I’ve been stabbed, poisoned, pelted with fruit-thanks to you...I know I’m your servant, and I’m happy with my job. I’ll serve you until the day that I die. But Arthur,” He paused, blinking away tears threatening to fall. “I think sometimes you forget that I’m your partner too. We may be hiding our secrets, but that does not mean that you can treat me like dirt.” He looked down, avoiding Arthur's gaze and notices metal sticking out from under the nearby table. Sniffling, he bent over and retrieved the helmet, dusting the grass from the hinges before handing it to the prince. “Sire, I’m requesting the rest of the day off. I’m feeling quite ill.” 

“I…” Arthur tried. 

“Thank you, your highness.” He interrupted. “Good luck with the rest of the tournament.” Merlin wished half heartedly, before grabbing his bag and leaving the tent. He took two steps before a hand grabbed his arm. Gwen looked at him with sympathy and offered him a light squeeze. Merlin blushed, completely embarrassed that his friend had most likely heard every single word from outside the tent where she had been waiting for them. 

“I’m glad you finally said something. It was eating me alive inside seeing the way he has treated you recently.” 

“I just hope that he listened to some of it. He’s a stubborn ass.”

“You’ve definitely given him some things to think about. Go on.” She motioned to the stands. “William and your mother should be here. Spend some time with your son. I’ll cover for you here.” 

“You’re sure you can manage?” 

“Merlin, I taught you everything you know about this sort of thing. Besides, Arthur doesn’t frighten me, I’ve known him long enough to put up with his fits. We’ll be fine. Now go.” Merlin kissed her cheek, grateful to have such an amazing friend in Gwen. 

“Thank you.”


	10. Once and Future Warlock 4

After Merlin’s emotional exit from the tent, the first thing he did was listen to Gwen and find William. It had been weeks since he and William had been able to go to the marketplace and explore the lower town, and he planned on taking advantage of his ‘afternoon off’. In his arms, his son squealed and squirmed with excitement. Will loved going to the lower town, and Merlin loved watching how excited the boy got over new sounds and sights, even when he was younger. This time, a toy knight that was carved out of wood caught his eye. Merlin searched his pockets for the small amount of money he carried during the day. Coming up short, he sighed in frustration. With all the work he did for Arthur and Gaius and he  _ still _ didn’t have any extra money. William reached out for the wooden figure, much to Merlin’s dismay and held it to his chest. 

“Will. We can’t take the knight with us today.” 

“Of course you can, dear.” Merlin’s head shot up in surprise. The merchant, an older woman stepped around her cart. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t have the money at the moment.” he admitted, feeling ashamed. He was supposed to be a provider for his son, give him everything he could, and he was not holding to his promise. 

“That won't be necessary, consider it a gift from a friend. A fine young boy like that deserves something special and that will be the end of it” She cooed, gently pinching William’s legs which made the baby smile. She gave him a look, daring Merlin to challenge her. Merlin could see that there was simply no point in fighting the woman, and decided to not push the matter. Something told him that she was going to get her way regardless of anything he had to say. 

“Well if we are to be friends, I should introduce myself. I’m Merlin.” He held a hand out and shook the woman’s hand. He was surprised when her response filtered into his mind, instead of his ears. 

“ _ I know who you are, Emrys.”  _ Merlin’s eyes grew wide, and William grew still in his arms. He looked to his son who appeared to be just as confused as he was. Not wanting to draw too much attention, he responded in kind. 

“ _ You’re a druid?”  _ The woman nodded. “ _ How do you know me?”  _

_ “I have known you from the moment you arrived in Camelot. I have been anxiously waiting to meet you.”  _

_ “How are you in the city? It’s too dangerous for you to be here.”  _ Merlin moved closer to the cart, and attempted to portray an interested customer looking through the woman’s merchandise. 

_ “I could say the same thing about you, young warlock.”  _

_ “Why would you take that risk?”  _

_ “There are many of us who believe in what you and Arthur will build one day... We believe in the Camelot that your family will create.”  _ She disclosed, motioning to William. It suddenly donned on Merlin that his son could hear their conversation. 

“ _ William, can you hear Papa?”  _ Will looked at Merlin and smiled, reaching out and touching his face.  _ “I’ll take that as a yes.”  _ The woman chuckled. 

“Children often surprise us, Merlin. I predict great things from this one.” Reaching towards the small cart she picked up another figure, this one a farmer, and handed it to William. “Here. The knight will need a friend if he is going to go on all of those adventures.” 

“I didn’t catch your name.” 

“It’s Annora.” 

“Annora, I hope we meet again. Thank you for your kindness. It won’t be forgotten.” He said, sincerely, offering her a warm smile. 

“I will always be happy to assist you in any way that I can. Now go on…” she winked. “You’re blocking my cart” she teased, turning away to speak with a young woman. Merlin stood there for a moment before reaching into his pocket and taking out the money that he DID have and placing it on the nearby stool. It was nowhere near the amount that was owed, and he knew that she would have been content with nothing, but he felt like it was the right thing to do. An older druid woman hiding within the city walls surely needed the extra money. He took his leave, William satisfied with his new figures, was clapping them together as they walked. He was going to have to figure out how to talk to Arthur about everything that had happened this afternoon, and he wasn’t sure where to start. For starters, he should probably apologize for storming out and abandoning his duties, however justified it was. That would be difficult, but the now they had to also talk about William. 

...

It was clear now that one of Merlin’s anxieties has come to be a reality. He wasn’t sure how much, or how powerful, but there was no denying that William had magic. He had suspected it of course, felt small twitches of magic here and there when they were together. Merlin had just assumed that it was residual magic from his birth, or perhaps his own magic reacting to his son. But now, it was clear that it was more than that and that meant that it was time to tell Arthur. He was not sure how the prince was going to take the news. Besides Merlin his relationship with magic was limited to enemies and witch hunts. How would he react to his son’s magic. 

They were almost to Guias’ chambers when they were intercepted by Gwen, who looked as if she had been running. “Merlin! There you are! Are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m fine Gwen. I just got overwhelmed with it all. Thank you for stepping in for me at the tournament.” 

“It was no problem, although I did give him my own lesson to be honest.” She muttered, shaking her head. 

“Really? Did he learn anything?” He scoffed. 

“Oh, I think so. As a matter of fact, the prince is expecting you back at my home.” 

“I suppose I should go then. Wouldn’t want to keep the princess waiting. ” He sighed. Gwen smiled, and reached out for William. 

“I think you should, you might be surprised. I’ll take William and eat with Gaius and your mother tonight. We’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Thank you, Gwen. For everything.” He kissed William’s head. “Goodbye little one. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

…. 

Merlin was not sure what he had been expecting to find when he arrived at Gwen’s home, but it was not Arthur surrounded by at least a hundred candles and a table set for two. The prince stood awkwardly, playing with the bottom of Merlin’s shirts he had borrowed. He smiled softly when Merlin came in and closed the door behind him. 

“Merlin, perfect timing. I’ve made you dinner.” Merlin’s face scrunched in confusion. 

“You, Arthur Pendragon made me dinner? By yourself?” he asked, undecided about how he felt about the prospect of Arthur’s cooking. 

“Sort of. I had help. I didn’t know what on earth to do with this chicken, but Gwen saw me through it.” He scratched the back of his neck, nervously. “I did do as much as I could though. I told Gwen I wanted to do it on my own.” 

“And why was that?” he asked dubiously. 

“Because I wanted to do something special for you, Merlin.” He tried, bringing out the bench at the table and motioning for the warlock to sit. Merlin conceded and sat down at the table, sliding his jacket off and putting it on the bench next to him. He watched silently as Arthur retrieved their dinner and sat it down neatly in front of him before sitting himself across the table from Merlin. Arthur watched him, clearly growing impatient. “Aren’t you going to try it?” Merlin glanced down at the plate which was filled with food to edge. He was starving, he hadn’t eaten all day, so he picked up a fork and took a bite of the chicken. He was happily surprised by the taste and began to eat with less hesitation. 

“It’s actually really good. Thank you, Arthur.” 

“I’m glad.” It was silent for a few minutes, both of them eating to fill the awkwardness. It was Arthur who broke it first. “I missed you for the final match today.” Merlin shifted his weight uneasily and pushed a tomato across his plate. 

“I heard you did well. I’m sorry to have missed it.” 

“No, it is I who should be sorry. Merlin, what you said to me in the tent…you were right. I’m so sorry. I sometimes forget how much is on your shoulders. You’re a father trying to raise his boy, a son to Gaius who has his own list of responsibilities for you, and you work all hours of the day for me even if I don’t know you are. I know that I’ve been hard on you lately. I think that I was so worried about my father finding out about us, I pushed you away. I shouldn’t have done that, and I shouldn’t have treated you like I did. I’ve been an absolute prat.” Merlin scoffed. 

“Well now that you finally see it… it has been a difficult last few weeks. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like I did. All those things, I do for you happily but I’ve just been under a lot of stress lately trying to hide two secrets instead of one. I hate that I have to hide either of them but two is pulling me apart.” 

“I’m sorry Merlin, really I am.” 

“I know you are, and I forgive you. There’s not much that we can do about  _ us _ at the moment.” Arthur leaned forward, placing a kiss on Merlins forehead. 

“One day, it will be different. We won’t have to hide and you’ll be at my side, you won’t have to lift a finger… ”

“I don’t mind the work, Arthur. Just say ‘thank you’ every once and awhile.” 

“Is there anything else? Anything you want to get off your chest?”

“Yes actually. Not something you’ve done but… something that happened today after I left the tournament.” Arthur took hold of his hands, rubbing circles in his palms with his thumbs. 

“You can tell me anything.” Merlin took a deep breath. He didn’t want to keep anymore secrets from Arthur, and he knew he couldn’t wait to tell him. 

“I believe that William has magic.” He blurted out. Arthur sat back, releasing his hands, and Merlin felt a lump form in his throat. 

“How do you know?” the prince said straight faced. 

“We ran into a druid woman today in the lower city. You don’t have to worry, she’s just in the city to earn a living. She knows about our destiny. We can trust her.” He said quickly, in an attempt to prevent Arthur from charging out of the room to find Annora. The prince looked skeptical. 

“What exactly happened, Merlin?” 

“I’ve told you in the past, that sometimes people like the druids, people like me… can talk with their minds?” Arthur squinted. 

“Yes, I remember you telling me about it briefly when we helped that young boy escape. Go on.” 

“Well, she used her magic to tell me that she believed in our destiny, that she believed in the Camelot that we will build together. That’s when I realised… William could hear her too.” 

“So Will has the ability to speak to you with his mind?” 

“More or less, because he is still so small he doesn’t respond with words yet.. But I believe he understands what I’m saying to him.” 

“He has magic.” Arthur repeated, standing to pace across the room. “Does anyone else know?” Merlin shook his head. 

“I only just discovered it this afternoon. Arthur, what are we going to do? He can’t be in Camelot if he has magic…” Merlin trailed off, becoming emotional. Arthur rounded the table and came to kneel beside him. 

“Merlin, you have to remain calm. If William really does have magic then we are going to have to be strong right now, and come up with a solution.” Merlin sniffed. 

“You’re not mad?” Arthur stared at him, confused. 

“Why would I be mad? He came into the world through your magic, is it really so insane that our son would have magic in his blood?” Merlin’s heart stopped beating for a moment at the casual tone in Arthur’s words. From the look on the princes face, Merlin suspected that he hadn’t even caught on to what had come out of his mouth. 

“Our son.” He wiped a tear from his own cheek, shaking his head in disbelief. “You said ‘ _ our _ son’”. Arthur’s gaze softened, taking Merlin’s hands in his. 

“Is that alright? I have felt strongly about it for some time now, but I didn’t want to overstep…” Merlin cut him off with a kiss. 

“Arthur.  _ Our son _ loves you, of course it’s okay.” Merlin moved his hands into Arthur’s hair. 

“I love you both, deeply.” Merlin kissed him again before wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck. “I want him to stay here, with us.” Arthur confessed. “I’ve never really liked the distance between Camelot and Ealdor.” Merlin exhaled deeply. 

“But it’s not safe for him here. What if someone finds out?” 

“We won’t let that happen. He’s shown no other signs of magic besides hearing you today. Right?” Merlin pulled back and nodded. 

“Nothing else.” 

“Then until we know how his magic is going to present, we’ll keep him here with us and keep an eye on him.” Merlin thought about Arthur’s proposal. If William remained in Camelot, Merlin could be there to monitor his magic, first hand. He would be able to help him control it when it does start presenting itself. He was still unsure about the risk of anyone finding out, but he trusted Arthur. If he thought that they could manage keeping William here, then they could. It would not be easy, but the fact that his son would be close would be a dream come true. 

“Okay. We’ll keep him here.” Arthur’s face lit up with excitement. “But, if anything happens he is going straight to my mother’s. I’m serious Arthur. The first sign that we won’t be able to control his magic..” 

“I understand. We will do whatever is best for Will. I want him safe just as much as you do.” 

“I know you do. I’m sorry that I brought it up so late. You’ve got the tournament in the morning and you shouldn’t have to be worrying about this right now.” 

“Merlin, you’re a complete fool. I’m glad you told me. This is more important than any tournament.” Arthur stood, pulling Merlin up with him so that they were face to face. “Thank you, for trusting me enough to tell me. I know that couldn’t have been easy.” 

“I do trust you, Arthur. I didn’t want to make the same mistake twice. I should have told you I had magic before you found out on your own, and I wanted to set an example for William. That you are our ally in this, that he can come to you when he’s older about magic and not be ashamed or nervous. I still regret not telling you about mine…” 

“You never cease to amaze me Merlin. You are the most selfless and brave person I have ever met. I can’t believe that I have you.”

“Well you do.” He stated, moving closer. “You have me for always… even if you are a clotpole occasionally.” Arthur said nothing, choosing instead to surge forward and pull Merlin into a head spinning kiss. Merlin responded enthusiastically by wrapping his arms around the prince’s waist and deepening the kiss. He was beginning to lift the shirt from Arthur’s body when the door opened abruptly, bringing in the cold night air. They pulled back from each other in surprise, finding Gwen in the doorway. Her face was flushed and Merlin expected that her labored breathing meant she had just run all the way from the citadel. She looked worried and exhausted. Something was wrong.

“Gwen! What's happened? Is Will okay?” He questioned, bringing her in and sitting her down while Arthur closed the door.” She nodded, still trying to catch her breath. 

“Arthur… assassin… in the city…” she managed to say between intakes of air. “Odin sent him…” Merlin frowned and looked at his partner. 

“Why would Odin send an assassin to kill you?” Arthur sighed, running his hand through his hair in defeat. 

“Because I killed his son. Odin’s son challenged me to a fight. I had no quarrel with him and I asked him to withdraw. Perhaps he felt he had to prove himself.” Arthur sat down on the other bench, and stared at the floor. “I can still see his face. He looked so scared.” Merlin placed a comforting hand on the prince’s shoulder. 

“You can’t blame yourself, Arthur. No one, but us, knows where you are. If the assassin can’t find you, he can’t kill you.” Arthur nodded, looking to Gweneviere. 

“May we continue to stay here?” 

“Of course, for as long as you need.” She responded without hesitation. 

“Thank you, Gweneviere. We should all get some sleep.” She rose and gave the prince and unexpected hug, squeezing him tightly before releasing him. 

“I best get back to Gaius. He doesn’t know where I’ve run off to.” Merlin smiled softly when she gave him a similar embrace, providing comfort almost immediately. “Stay safe, both of you.” she whispered in his ear.

“You too. Thank you.” She pulled away, and headed for the door. She opened it slightly and paused, scanning the darkness before slipping out into the night. Merlin turned towards Arthur who had risen from the bench and was gathering bed mats from beneath Gwen’s bed. 

“Well then I suppose we will both be sleeping on the floor.” Merlin rolled his eyes, as he often does when Arthur is being deflective and stubborn. 

“You can’t do that. You’ve got to get rest for the tournament tomorrow. The bed is much more comfortable.” 

“I’ve slept on the ground before, Merlin. I’ll be just fine.”

“Arthur…” Merlin started, but was cut off with a kiss. 

“I will sleep much better with you at my side anyway. That’s the end of it.” He nodded to Merlin’s pack before picking up a second mat. They worked silently together to build a bed from blankets and mats from the pack and Gwen’s supply. It was small, but would work for their purposes. With their emotional dinner, and the stress of learning about the assassin, they weren’t under the illusion that they would be spread out. Merlin watched from the corner of his eye as Arthur began to undress, throwing his shirt over the back of a chair and slipping out of his boots. Merlin could feel his pulse rising and his breathing hitch, as it always did when Arthur did this. Arthur looked up from setting his boots down and caught Merlin’s gaze. Smirking, he made his way across the room to stand in front of him. 

“Merlin, let’s go to bed.” Merlin gulped as Arthur moved to help him take off his jacket, followed by his blue shirt and neckerchief. When he felt Arthur nudge his foot with his bare one, he followed silent instructions and slipped out of his boots. “Lay with me.” Merlin nodded, allowing Arthur to pull him down to lay next to him on the blankets, the fire warming his exposed skin. Arthur wrapped and arm around him, pulling him flush against his chest. 

“Are you nervous for tomorrow?” He asked, bringing a hand upward to caress Arthur’s bare shoulder. 

“Only that I will not make you proud.” Merlin frowned. 

“I am always proud of you, Arthur Pendragon. You are the bravest, strongest, most intelligent, person I have ever known. There is nothing that you could do to make me feel any differently.”

“Thank you, Merlin.” Merlin searched Arthur’s face and could still make out the signs of doubt hidden in his features. Feeling the need to silence any doubts and insecurities, Merlin leaned forward to press their lips together. Gently, he pushed the prince onto his back, rolling them over and so he could settle on top of him. 

“You are…” He kissed his cheek. “My prince.” He kissed his temple. “My best friend.” He kissed his nose. “My warrior.” His kissed the hard outline of his jaw. “My love.” he whispered, finally placing a chaste kiss on the man’s lips. “I will always be proud to call you mine.” Pulling back, he stared into blue eyes. Where a few moments ago there was fear and hesitation, there was now a peace and validation. Strong hands cupped his face, and he happily leaned into Arthur’s touch. 

“I love you, Merlin. I know I am unable to convey it as much as I would like…” He paused, biting his lip. “But I would do anything to make you happy. To keep you safe. I hope you never question my intentions towards you.” Merlin let out a short breath. 

“I have never doubted you once, Arthur.” He whispered, shaking his head. “I love you too.” He watched the prince really smile for the first time that evening, before lips were pressed against his own, strong finger’s threading through his hair. Merlin loved it when Arthur kissed him like this, like they were the only things that existed in the world and there were no reservations about being caught by his father or the knights. Here on the floor of Gwenevire’s home they could be themselves. Merlin hoped that they would take full advantage of the situation. As if reading his mind, Arthur rolled them again, switching their positions. 

“I wish I could touch you like this all the time. I have to try so hard to keep my hands off of you in front of the knights.” 

“The knights aren’t here, Arthur.”Merlin breathed, kissing his neck before placing one behind his ear. “Touch me.” 


End file.
